You Don't See Me
by Kat097
Summary: HG Ginny is trying to get through life. But it's hard knowing that You-Know-Who is still out there, DeathEaters are walking free and Harry Potter is around. And despite her efforts, she's falling for him all over again. But there are people who are not a
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or song. Thanks for reminding me of how insignificant I am. 

OK, I wasn't going to write any more fanfiction until next Year, but I'm going crazy. I need my creative outlet! What can I say, I have no willpower? 

Chapter 1: You Don't See Me 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

This is the place where I sit 

_This is the part where I love you too much_

_This is as hard as it gets_

_'Cos I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough_

_I'm here if you want me_

_I'm yours, you can hold me_

_I'm empty and aching_

_And tumbling and breaking_

_Cos you can't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

The way I know you could 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

_You Don't See Me – Josie and the Pussycats. _

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY, WHERE ARE YOU?" Screamed Molly Weasley's head from the fireplace. Ginny burst into the living room of her flat and dropped in front of the fire. 

"Mum, what's wrong?" she panted desperately. 

"What's wrong? You were supposed to be at the Headquarters an hour ago!"

"What?" Then a feeling of sinking horror overcame her. "Uh oh…"

"You had better be here in five minutes or I will make you wish you had never been born, young lady!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Just be here!" her mother snapped before disappearing with a pop. 

Ginny ran into her bedroom and started to pull on her best green dress. How could she have forgotten? It was the day of the party! Ron and Harry were graduating from Auror Academy today. 

She started to throw shoes out of the bottom of her wardrobe, desperately seeking the green heels. Where the hell were they? She found them and started to pull them on. 

Ginny Weasley was now 22 years of age. She had her own flat in Hogsmeade and owned a clothes shop under the flat. She loved designing robes but she found that it didn't leave her a lot of spare time. 

Harry and Ron had spent the last four years training to become Aurors. Hermione had become the Defence against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. She and Ron were engaged and their wedding was three months away. 

The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix were being used that day as the party venue. Surprise party. Ron and Harry thought that they had an urgent meeting. Ginny started to put on some mascara and lip-gloss. As she finished the application she brushed her hair out and let it fall in bright red waves down her back. Glancing in the mirror, she was rather pleased at the result. Although her freckles stood out brightly, something that annoyed her no end, there was no denying that she was a very pretty person. She didn't dwell on this though. When you were running one of the most popular clothing businesses in England, you had no time. 

Ginny looked at her watch and apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. There was a spell on it so that only authorised people could apparate into it. She arrived in the kitchen and Mrs Weasley ran towards her. 

"Start arranging food. Come on, they'll be here in half an hour!" 

"Ginny!" Hermione Granger flew across the kitchen to hug her. 

"Ginny, where have you been?"

"I completely forgot. I've been so busy lately!" Ginny said, smiling at her friend.

"Well, you're here now at least. Come on."

The years had not changed Hermione. Her hair remained bushy, her temper quick and her love of books more intense. As she and Ginny put plates of food onto the long table several people came in. Fred and George, sporting luminescent robes entered first, followed by Bill, Charlie and Arthur. Arthur kissed Ginny's cheek. 

"How are you, darling?"

"Fine, Dad. Are you OK? You look so peaky."

"A few late nights. You-Know-Who was spotted in Berkshire last weekend." 

Lord Voldemort's reign was far from over. Despite their best efforts, he was still as strong as he had been several years ago. But they had managed to catch several Deatheaters, including, much to Arthur's delight, Lucius Malfoy. Bill hugged his little sister.

"Don't worry, Ginny. It's a happy day today. Let's just enjoy ourselves."

"We will." Ginny promised him. She hadn't seen Ron and Harry in over a year. Charlie ruffled her hair and she pushed his hand away, smoothing her red locks down again. Remus Lupin and Mundungus Fletcher arrived, and a few minutes after, Percy Weasley entered with Tonks.  Soon, every member of the Order was assembled in the kitchen. 

"Shh! They're here!" Hermione hissed. She ran out of the kitchen to open the front door for them. Everyone ducked under the table or behind doors. They heard Harry and Ron talking. 

"What's the emergency? Mad-Eye insisted we come straight away!"

"SURPRISE!" They all screamed. Harry and Ron froze at the sight of their friends jumping out from behind furniture, Tonks spilling a bowl as she went. 

Within two minutes everyone was congratulating the pair and hugs were exchanged all around. Ginny pulled out her wand and swept away the mess that Tonks had left. Hermione was kissing Ron and hugging him.  He looked rather pleased. 

As they started to eat, Ginny found herself talking to Remus Lupin.

"How is the shop doing? Well, I hear."

"It is doing well. People have started coming from all over the country and I've been offered the chance to branch out and make more shops all over the country." Ginny said, pleased. She had started designing robes as a hobby, making them for her family and friends. Fred and George had funded her to open a proper shop. She had several sewing witches and five shop assistants. 

Ginny excused herself to get a drink from the table. As she poured the butterbeer into a glass she found herself face to face with Harry.

He was much taller than her now. His messy black hair stuck up all over the place and his green eyes twinkled behind the lenses of his glasses. 

"Hi Ginny." He said. She smiled, hoping she wouldn't blush. She had stopped having that crush on him a long time ago. But she had never stopped caring for him. And seeing him, after so long… well, she was surprised her heart hadn't burst right out of her chest, it was beating so hard!

"Hello Harry. Congratulations!" she said, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. He grinned. 

"Thanks. Wasn't expecting a party though!"

"Well, you see, that's why it's called a surprise party. If you knew about it, the word 'surprise' wouldn't really apply anymore." She explained with a tone one would use to tell a child that 1 and 1 made 2. 

"Sarcasm queen." Harry joked. Ginny laughed. She tucked her hair behind one ear and asked,

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Have a drink."

"Don't be an idiot."

"Hey, he has worked long and hard to achieve the status of idiot. Don't make fun of him!" Ron said, poking Ginny in the side. She jumped and elbowed him. 

"Hey Ginny." He said, hugging her. She hugged him tightly. 

"Well done, Ron. You did really well." She said. Ron grinned broadly. 

"Thanks Gin. It's great isn't it?"

"What's the first thing you're going to do as Aurors?"

"We're going out with some of the older Aurors. Doing some field work. It'll be interesting."

"And, of course, we're going to get Draco Malfoy." Harry said. 

Although Lucius Malfoy was now in Azkaban, there had never been any proof to send Draco to the wizarding prison as well. Something that Ron and Harry were very bitter about. 

"You'll get him sooner or later." Hermione said. Ron wrapped an arm around her and said,

"Hopefully sooner." Ginny nodded and asked,

"Where are you going to live?"

"Well, Ron and I have bought a flat in Diagon Alley." Said Hermione. Ron went slightly red, looking pleased. Harry said,

"I'll probably stay here. Sirius left it to me, but it's still the Headquarters. There's plenty of room."

They fell into relaxed and lazy conversation about old friends, new times and enjoyed each others company. As the clock in the hall struck 11 at night Ginny found that 10 hours had passed. It seemed like so much less. Several people had to go, including Bill. Ginny have him one last hug and said, 

"Say hi to Fleur for me."

"Will do." Fleur and Bill, now happily married, were expecting their first child. Fleur had been busy that day. Bill said,

"Feel free to come and visit. Don't wait for months before owling."

"I won't." 

Ginny was feeling tired by this time. She made her goodbyes, then went to bid farewell to the trio. Ron and Hermione were talking about the wedding. Ginny hugged them both, and then turned to Harry. He smiled.

"It was great seeing you, Ginny."

"Same here. Come to the shop soon, OK? I'm making Hermione's wedding dress, and the bridesmaids' dresses. I can make you and Ron some outfits." 

"That'd be great. Let's meet for lunch."

Ginny felt herself going pink. She nodded and Harry said,

"I'll send Hedwig with details. We don't know what Mad-eye's going to make us do yet."

"OK. Whenever." 

She turned away and Harry said,

"Oh, I like your dress, by the way."

"Thanks." She smiled. 

When she arrived back at the flat she collapsed on the sofa. Stop it, she told herself. He's just being friendly. He's never going to see you as more than his best friends little sister. Get over this silly crush and get on with life. He just doesn't see you like that. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * ** * * 

End of the first chapter. It's mostly just building up the plot. I hate writing first chapters!

I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Feedback is good.

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	2. Stay Home

Dedicated to all my reviewers

Chapter 2: Stay Home

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_And it's off to the morning and back again  
Same old day, same situation  
The happiness is back as if to say  
I wanna stay home today  
Don't wanna go out  
If anyone comes to play  
Gonna get thrown out  
I wanna stay home today  
Don't want no company  
No way  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Stay home – Self_

She didn't want to get up. Ginny lay, staring at the ceiling. It was one of those days when one felt so comfortable and warm just lying in bed that getting up was completely out of the question. She just wanted to stay home and relax all day. 

It had been three weeks since the party. Today was Wednesday. She hadn't heard from Harry at all.

After half an hour of contemplating whether or not to get up she had to anyway. Because an owl was tapping at the window. She struggled out from under the blankets and opened the window. Hedwig alighted upon the table. Ginny smiled and took the letter. Feeding Hedwig an owl treat, she unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Ron, Hermione and I are going to be in Hogsmeade today. Want to meet_

_up for lunch? Send Hedwig back ASAP._

_                                                            From Harry_

Ginny snatched a quill from the writing desk and scribbled,

_Dear Harry,_

_                   I'd love to come. Meet me in my shop when you feel like it and we'll go to The Three Broomsticks. See you soon._

_                                                From Ginny_

As she tied the letter to Hedwig's leg, Ginny suddenly felt as if it had been worth leaving her comfortable bed. The sun shone through the window and Ginny started to make her breakfast. 

Half an hour later she was dressed and walking down the stairs to the shop. It consisted of three large rooms. The one right at the back was where the robes and outfits were sewn. The second room was where they were stored. The one at the front of the building was the shop, with three smaller rooms coming off it. One was a small kitchen where they could have breaks and the other two were changing rooms. Two of the assistants were dressing mannequins to put in the window. Kathleen and Rebecca were close friends of Ginny's. She smiled at them.

"Good morning."

"Hi Ginny. Which robes do you want on this one?" Kathleen said. Ginny considered for a minute before saying,

"The blue ones. Where are the others?"

"Annabelle and Jack are on holiday. You gave them leave two weeks ago, remember? And Thomas called in sick." Rebecca told her. Ginny smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"I've got the worst memory."

"We know!" The two girls said simultaneously. They all laughed for a few minutes, then Ginny went to put on the coffee machine.

Within an hour of opening they were busy. Several witches needed dress robes for a party at the ministry. One warlock needed new robes because his wife had given him a peacock tail in a fit of anger, and the potions wouldn't take effect for a week. 

Ginny gave the two girls an early lunch break, so someone would be able to watch the shop when she went out with the others. Business tended to die down around lunchtime, before the afternoon rush.

Ginny sat on a stool at the counter sketching a new dress. She had decided to bring in some Muggle clothes too, because a lot of wizards and witches weren't sure what to wear in the Muggle world. She had already brought in jeans, jumpers, sundresses and winter coats. 

She put the design in a drawer and pulled out a fresh piece of paper. Drawing absentmindedly, she started to design a Muggle ball gown. The shop bell rang as someone came in. Ginny glanced up, but the wizard had his back turned to her, examining some robes at the opposite end of the shop. Ginny watched for another minute, and then turned back to her design. There was an anti-thieving jinx on all of the products, so she needn't worry about it. 

She examined her work. It was a nice dress. Large skirt, straps to hold it up… she put it in the design drawer and took out the design for Hermione's wedding dress, so she could show her at lunchtime. Feeling thirsty, she went into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee. 

When she emerged from the kitchen she heard a voice that she had not heard in a long time. 

"How long do I have wait to get served around here, Weasley?" said the drawling tones of none other than Draco Malfoy. 

Ginny almost dropped her coffee mug. She recovered her composure and placed it on the counter. Malfoy leant on the counter casually and watched her. She put her hands on the counter and said coldly,

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"Dress robes. I'd have thought that was obvious." He said smugly. Ginny gritted her teeth, and then folded her arms. 

"Well, pick some then." 

"I want a special fitting. And I want only the best. And from what I hear, that's you. I want you to personally design some robes for the Christmas Ball at Malfoy Manor. And…" he leant forward, "I'll pay whatever you want. How much do you charge for special fittings?"

"150 Galleons."

"I'll pay 500." He said, putting a bag of galleons on the counter. Ginny looked at them for a moment.

"It's 150 galleons. Not 500. I don't need your extra money."

"That's how much I'm paying. Do you want the job or not?" Ginny chewed the inside of her mouth for a moment. 

She didn't really want to accept, but it wouldn't do much for business if she started turning away clients. 

"Stand on that stool." She said, gesturing the stool next to the counter. Malfoy stood on it, picking up the design for Hermione's dress as he went. 

"I heard that Granger and Weasley were getting married." He commented. Ginny snatched the design back and stuffed it into the drawer. She pulled out a measuring tape and threw it at him. It stretched out and she wrote down the measurements as it went, all the while not saying a word. Malfoy looked around the shop, taking in the robes and clothes hanging from the rack. 

Ginny finished taking the measurements. 

"Colour?" She asked briskly. 

"Green."

"Any special items?" 

"A snake. Here's the design." He said, pushing the piece of paper towards her. She glanced at it, then attached it to the clipboard with the measurements. 

"I'll send you a few designs. You can pick which one you want and I'll make it." She told him, scribbling a few notes. 

"I'm going to try on some robes." Malfoy told her. 

"No one's stopping you." She said. He selected a few robes, and went into the dressing room. 

A few minutes later he emerged, and laid three sets of robes on the counter.  

"I'll take these." She dotted up the bill on the till, and he handed her some money. 

"Weasley, I'll believe you are supposed to be pleasant to your customers." 

"I am, to the ones I like."

"You haven't changed." Malfoy said, leaning on the counter as she put the robes into bags. 

"Neither have you."

"How do you know? You haven't given me a chance to be nice." She gave him a cynical look. 

"The day you're nice, Cornelius Fudge will make a good decision." 

"Really, Weasley. That's not a very good attitude, is it? Why not give me a chance?"

"I didn't throw you out of my shop. That's as good as it's going to get for you." 

"Let me take you out for dinner." 

Ginny very nearly had a heart attack. She stared at him. 

"What did you say?"

"I asked you to have dinner with me." 

"Did you do drugs?" 

"Honestly Weasley! I ask you to have dinner with me, and you insult me. So, how about it?"

"Um, no." she said, holding out his bag. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. 

"May I ask why?"

"You may."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you."

"That's rather hurtful." He said. Ginny shrugged.

"Truth hurts."

"Will you consider it?"

"No." 

"Why?"

"Because I _still_ don't like you."

"Give me a chance. I've matured since Hogwarts."

"I find that very hard to believe." Ginny told him. Malfoy stretched his arms, pushing himself back from the counter.

"Is there someone else?"

"Maybe. It has nothing to do with you." She said, cursing herself for blushing. 

"There isn't, is there?" 

"Malfoy, you have your robes. Why aren't you leaving?" 

"I'm not leaving until you say yes."

"You have to leave. My brother is going to be here soon." Ginny told him. His eyebrow twitched and a smirk spread over his lips.  

"Your brother? Why do I not feel particularly threatened? Just say yes, and I'll leave." 

Ginny cast an eye at the clock. She knew that it couldn't be long before they arrived. 

"Fine. Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll have dinner with you. Now get the hell out of my shop!"

"Certainly." He smirked. The bell rang as Hermione, Ron and Harry came in. All three stopped as they saw Draco Malfoy. Malfoy glanced at them, and then turned back to Ginny. 

"I'll owl you with the details." 

"Whatever."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you." He said, turning. 

"I'd say the same, but it really wasn't." she called after him. He half-turned and smirked at her, before striding straight past the frozen trio. 

Once the door had closed Ron strode up to the counter and said angrily,

"What the hell was Malfoy doing in here?"

"Buying robes. That's what most people do in here." 

"And you're serving him?"

"I can't turn clients away. It's bad for business. I just have to design some robes and send them to him."

She wasn't about to tell him that she had just agreed to go on a date with Malfoy. She didn't think he would ever recover. Hermione put a hand on Ron's arm. 

"Forget it, Ron. Ginny can't be picky. If she turned away someone who is as well known as Malfoy, business would drop."

"Let's just go for lunch." Ginny said, seeing Kathleen and Rebecca enter the shop.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Three Broomsticks wasn't too crowded. Once they had ordered, Hermione turned to Ginny.

"Did you do the design?"

"I have it here." Said Ginny, pulling the wedding dress design from her bag. Hermione gasped with delight. 

"Oh, Ginny, it's perfect!"

"Where?"

"Ron, you can't see! It's bad luck!" Hermione insisted. Ron sulked, but cheered up once the food arrived. Harry turned to Ginny. 

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. You?"

"Knackered. Moody's working us like metaphorical house-elves." He said, grinning at Hermione. 

Ginny had a lot of fun with the three. After lunch she returned to the shop in a very good mood, allowing Kathleen and Rebecca the rest of the day off.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When she closed the shop she took the designs upstairs and sketched some ideas for Malfoy's robes. After three hours work she had six designs ready to send. Ginny called her owl, Kara, to her and tied the parchment to her leg. 

"Take these to Malfoy Manor, OK?"

As she watched Kara fly away, she saw another owl flying towards her. She stood back and the haughty eagle owl landed on the table. She took the letter and it flew away. 

_Dear Weasley,_

_                        I'll pick you up on Saturday night. Say eight in the evening. Wear an evening dress. _

_                        Draco. _

She threw the letter onto the desk. What on earth had she let herself in for? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I hope you enjoyed it. Don't worry; it's not a Ginny/Draco fic.

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	3. Leave Me Alone

Dedicated to StarWars-Freak. You're an absolute darling! Chapter 3: Leave Me Alone 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *
    
    _It's crazy but sometimes I feel like,_
    
    _I want to run away, sometimes I feel like,_
    
    _I've gotta get away, one day you will see,_
    
    _Another side of me, my life I command,_
    
    _It's not the way that you planned_
    
    _ Leave me alone _
    
    _Leave me alone_
    
    _Leave me alone_
    
    _Out on my own _
    
    _Out on my own_
    
    _Leave me alone_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Leave Me Alone – The Corrs 

On Saturday night Ginny dressed in the same dress she had worn to the party. It was dark green, and suited her perfectly. Thick straps held it up over her shoulders. It wasn't very low cut, but enough so. The hem came down to her ankles, and slits came up to just above her knees. It was her favourite dress. 

She pulled on her green shoes to match and put her hair into a bun, with locks of hair falling into her face. Applying a small amount of make-up took no time at all. Kara watched the process from her perch. 

"I honestly do not know why I am doing this." Ginny told her owl. Kara hooted.

"I know its Draco Malfoy. I know he's a prat. I know I hate him. But I haven't had a date in two years. I need some kind of social life, occasionally!" Ginny protested, before stopping to wonder why she was defending herself against an owl. 

There was a knock at the outside door. There was a flight of steps on the outside of the house so Ginny didn't have to go through the shop every time she wanted to leave the flat. Ginny opened the door.

Draco Malfoy, dressed in a black and white tuxedo was standing outside the door. His eyebrow rose again at the sight of her.

"Not bad, Weasley." He said. Ginny rolled her eyes and picked up her bag. 

"Let's just go, Malfoy." She shut the door behind her and followed him down the steps.

"Where are we going, Malfoy?"

"A friend of mine is holding a dance at his workplace." 

"What friend?"

"Blaise Zabini."

Ginny vaguely recalled a short, fat boy from Hogwarts. 

"What does he do?" 

"He owns a restaurant in Lincolnshire. Very classy. He's invited half of the ministry."

"What? I can't go there! What if someone sees me?

"What?" Malfoy stopped.

"If one of my father's friends sees me with you, he'll find out about me seeing you!"

"So?"

"So, my family will kill me if they think we're going out!"

"But we're not. And don't worry. Zabini is very selective. He won't have invited anyone who will tell your father." 

Ginny remained unconvinced. Malfoy held out a portkey and she put her hand on the crystal ball. Within thirty seconds they were standing outside a large, stone building. It had carving over the walls. A man stood at the door. It was Blaise Zabini. He shook Malfoy's hand.

"How are you, Draco?"

"Very well. And you?"

"Couldn't be better. And who is this?" Blaise turned to look at Ginny. Hs eyes widened.

"Weasley?" He said in shock. Malfoy ignored him, and took Ginny's arm, steering her through the door. A waiter took them to a table set for two and they sat down. Ginny looked around at the other guests. 

Most of them were ministry workers, as Malfoy had said. But she could see more than a few who were Deatheaters, who had not been caught. Ginny stared around with a growing feeling of horror. Malfoy glanced across at her. 

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." She said. She was convinced that Malfoy was in fact a Deatheater, and didn't think he would appreciate her mentioning the fact. 

The waiter brought them two menus. Ginny glanced down at the page. Malfoy said,

"The duck."

"And for you, Madam?"

"The chicken, please."

Malfoy ordered them drinks, and as the waiter left he turned to look at Ginny. She stared at the tablecloth. Eventually he said,

"Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You tell me." he said. Ginny shrugged.

"Because I'm on a date with someone who can't stand me, and I can't stand him."

"I don't hate you."

"Then why-"

"Why did I say those things at Hogwarts?"

"Exactly. No offence, but you were a bastard to me and my friends."

"How could I possibly take offence from that? Weasley, people do change. I can't stand Potter, Granger, or your brothers. But I never had anything against you."

"Since when?"

"Since you got good-looking." Malfoy smirked. Ginny rolled her eyes. 

"Why did you ask me out?" she demanded. Malfoy shrugged.

"Partly because you're cute. Partly because I wanted to see the look on your face. And partly…"

"What?"

Malfoy leant forward and said, 

"And partly because I like your attitude. It makes it more challenging." 

Ginny cast around for a subject that wouldn't end up with her trying to hurt him.

"Did you pick a design?"

"The third one."

"Good. I'll send it ASAP." 

The waiter arrived with their meals. For a few minutes they concentrated on the food. Then Ginny said,

"You do realise that this is a one-off?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you. I told you that in the shop." 

"We'll see. Come on, let's dance." He stood up and held out his hand. Ginny hesitated, and then took it. 

Dancing with Malfoy wasn't something that she had ever expected to do. Especially to a slow song. But as he put a hand on her waist she found herself perfectly at ease. They danced for five songs in a row, before stopping to have a drink. Standing at the bar, Ginny found herself getting some approving looks from several men. She felt very uncomfortable. Malfoy seemed to sense this because he took her out into the gardens. They were a maze of flowerbeds and fountains, with fairies flying overhead. 

"Having a good time?" Malfoy asked.

"Surprisingly, it's not bad." Ginny replied, sitting on a stone bench.  Malfoy was looking up at the star-studded sky. He sat down on the bench. Ginny subconsciously shuffled further away from him. Malfoy's eyebrow twitched, but did no more than that. He asked,

"Why can't I see you again?"

"Because I only did this to get you out of my shop."

"So you wouldn't normally go out with me?"

"Hell no."

"Why not?"

Ginny felt her temper rising.

"I have told you a billion times! I don't like you!" she glanced at her watch, "I've got to go home."

She stood up, but Malfoy stood too. She turned to snap at him but his lips had met hers. 

A moment later he pulled away and smirked at her.

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

There were no words to describe Ginny's fury. So she used actions.

SLAP!

Her hand slapped Malfoy's face. His shock gave her enough time to turn and walk away from him. But he jumped after her and seized her arm.

"Weasley!"

"Leave me alone Malfoy!"

"But-"

"Don't you come near me again! Leave me alone!"

"Weasley, I-"

She apparated away before he could finish her sentence. As she arrived outside her front door uttered a small scream at her stupidity. Letting herself in she kicked her shoes off and slammed the door shut. Kara started to hoot noisily. Ginny told her to shut up. Throwing her dress over a chair she climbed into bed. 

How could she have been so damn stupid? It was obvious what Malfoy had wanted! Ginny screamed into her pillow. She was such an idiot! 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

On Monday morning Ginny was still in a bad temper. She had snapped at both Rebecca and Kathleen, spilt coffee on her designs and upset two customers.  When the assistants went for their lunch break, she was arranging some robes when the bell rang and someone tapped her on the shoulder. 

"What?" she snapped, turning round. Harry stepped back, looking shocked. 

"Sorry… bad time?"

"Oh… Harry… no, I'm just having one of those days when everything is going wrong." Ginny said, feeling her troubles melt away at the sight of his green eyes. Harry smiled slightly. 

"I just wondered if you wanted to have a drink."

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Um, OK. The assistants should be back any minute. Oh, here's Thomas now." A blonde boy walked into the shop, looking slightly fearful when Ginny stepped towards him. 

"I'm going to the pub."

"O-OK."

"You can close the shop early if you want. Have some time off." Ginny said, feeling generous. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"So, how have you been?" Harry asked, putting their drinks onto the table. 

"I've been better, frankly."

"Why? What's wrong?"

For one insane moment she considered telling him. But common sense took over. 

"It's just… all these Deatheater sightings." 

"Ah…" Harry's face clouded over. He stared down at his butterbeer.

"We've been doing our best. But we just don't know what he wants. So we can't track him."

"Oh…" Ginny said, not sure of how to reply. 

Harry looked up at her and smiled,

"Three months to the wedding. Excited?"

"Absolutely. I've nearly finished Hermione's dress."

"Oh, yes, can you do me an outfit? I meant to ask you last week."

"Of course! I'm already doing Ron's. He's going for the muggle outfit."

"Yeah, that'd be better."

They were talking happily when Harry, who was facing the door, stopped. His eyes narrowed slightly and his jaw tightened. Ginny turned to look at the door. Then wished she hadn't.  

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were talking quietly as they walked over to the bar. Blaise's eyes fell on Ginny, and he spoke quickly to Malfoy. Malfoy's head turned quickly and saw Ginny and Harry. Ginny spoke to Harry,

"Let's go."

"We don't have to leave because of them."

"Please, Harry, let's just leave." Ginny begged. But too late. Malfoy had strode over to their table and said,

"A word, Weasley." Ginny followed him to the bar where he said quietly,

"Why did you rush off like that?"

"Malfoy, I told you to leave me alone."

"You haven't answered my question." Ginny's temper flared. 

"Because I hate your guts. Now leave me alone." He put a hand on her arm. Harry jumped to his feet but Ginny had already cast the Bat Bogey Hex on Malfoy. 

"Let's go, Harry." She muttered. Harry followed her outside as the laughter at Malfoy rang in his ears. 

"Ginny, what's going on with you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing. He just pissed me off." Ginny said, walking down the street. Harry stepped in front of her.

"Ginny, you can tell me."

"It doesn't matter. He's just an idiot, and I hate him." She said angrily. Harry put his hands on her shoulder and bent so he was level with her eyes. 

"I don't want you to think that you can't tell me things."

"I don't. Harry, I'm really tired, I had a bad night. I just need to get some proper sleep. I've been living on caffeine for the past week."

"…OK. I'll owl you soon." And he disapparated. Ginny stood still for a minute then, running her hands through her hair, went to her flat and fell asleep on the sofa. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I hope you enjoyed it! I'm having fun writing it. I know it's moving pretty quickly.

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie****


	4. When You Say Nothing At All

Dedicated to Melindaleo

Chapter 4: When You Say Nothing At All

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_It's amazing how you _

_Can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word_

_You light up the dark_

_Try as I might_

_I can never explain_

_What I feel when you_

_Don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face_

_Let's me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_Saying you'll never leave me_

_The touch of your hand says you'll catch me_

_Wherever I fall_

_You say it best_

_When you say nothing at all_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_When you say nothing at all –Ronan Keating_

Two weeks later Ginny was in her flat eating dinner, when there was a knock at the door. She stood to open it, but the door flew open. In burst Tonks and Remus Lupin. Ginny stared at them.

"What-"

"Are you alright?" asked Remus desperately.

"Yes, but-"

"No time. Ginny, you have to get to the Headquarters!"

"Why?" 

It was then that the first scream sounded. Explosions shook the whole building. Remus seized her arm and they ran down into the street. Standing at one end of the long main street in Hogsmeade were five Deatheaters. Witches and Wizards were running and screaming, but the Deatheaters ignored them, running down the street towards them. Several ruins were smoking. Remus turned to Ginny.

"Apparate to the Headquarters! Now!" 

Ginny didn't ask questions but attempted to Apparate. But a painful jolting went through her.

"Remus, they've cast an anti-apparition on us!" Tonks screamed. The Deatheaters were nearly with them. Tonks seized Ginny's arm and pulled her down a side street while Remus ran in the opposite direction.

Tonks led Ginny to a tight corner, where they could hue for a few minutes. 

"_Portus!_" Tonks whispered, tapping a drinks can with her wand. 

"Ginny, this leaves in just over a minute. It'll take you to the Headquarters. I have to find Remus. Just _go!" _

Before Ginny could say a word Tonks had leapt out from the corner and was running down the street Ginny stood up, holding the can, staring, horror-struck down to the where the flashes of light shone from the main street. As the portkey jolted her, the last thing she saw was the outline of a Deatheater at the end of the street. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She landed face down on the floor of the kitchen in Grimmauld Place. Gasping for breath she pushed herself up. Many pairs of hands reached down to pull her up. 

"Ginny!"

"Are you OK?"

"Where are Tonks and Remus?"

"What happened?"

"Give her some space!" Harry's voice, cut through the babble. He sat Ginny at the table while Mrs Weasley poured tea

"Deatheaters… in Hogsmeade. Remus distracted them while Tonks gave me a portkey. Then she left too…"

Her voice was shaking and tears leaked from her eyes. Her hands shook and Harry put his over them. 

"It's OK now. You're safe."

"What is going on?" Ginny asked. They all sat down and Mr Weasley said,

"We received word from Severus Snape. There was to be an attack on Hogsmeade. More specifically, on you. They know that you have connections with all of us. We think they were going to kidnap you."

Ginny slumped forward, head in hands.

"Remus and Tonks… they're still there. They put an anti-apparition jinx on us."

"They'll be back any minute." Arthur insisted. Ginny looked up at him, eyes red from weeping. Arthur smiled at his only daughter, and then jumped as two loud pops sounded right next to him. Remus and Tonks had apparated. 

"Remus! Tonks! Are you OK?"

"I'm fine… but Tonks…" Remus said, holding Tonks up. She lifted her head and they saw that she was sporting a huge slash across the face and her robes dripped blood from various wounds. Molly sat her down, and then turned around. 

"Anyone male, out!" They trekked quickly from the kitchen and Ginny watched as Mrs Weasley whipped off Tonks' robes. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt underneath. These too were stained. Pushing the t-shirt up, Ginny saw deep cuts along her upper body. Molly waved her wand and healed them quickly. 

"Hermione, that cupboard. Blood replacement potion." Hermione handed her the bottle and Mrs Weasley pushed it into Tonks', who was semi-conscious, mouth. Mrs Weasley took spare robes out of a basket and pulled them over Tonks' head.

"They can come back in now." She said.

They men all came back, looking worried. Tonks smiled weakly. Remus sat next to her and said,

"You gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry."

"What happened?" Bill asked. Remus replied,

"There were five of them. They cornered us in an alley. One had a knife. He attacked Tonks. They asked us where Ginny was. Where she had gone." 

"Did you-?" Ron's hopeful voice faded as Remus shook his head.

"Voice Altering charms. Didn't recognise them." 

"They realised we weren't going to tell them. We managed to stun two of them. Then a few wizards from the village stunned the other three. But more arrived and took the five away. Tonks was nearly unconscious by that time, so we came straight here." 

Tonks grinned.

"Remus was a right hero."

"Come on, Tonks. Let's get you into bed. You need some rest." Molly said. The rest of them agreed. Ginny waited until she thought they had all left then started to make herself some hot milk. She felt too shaken up to sleep straight away. As she stirred the white liquid she heard Harry say,

"I'm glad you're safe." She turned and saw him, hand sin pockets, leaning on the doorframe.

"You're not the only one."

"I thought… for a minute…"

"It's OK. We're all OK." Harry stepped forward and clasped her hand.

"I don't know what I'd do… if I thought that you… or any of the others, but especially you…"

Ginny felt her heart racing. Harry's green eyes were filled with sorrow.

"It's OK."

"Ginny, I…" He stopped, and looked down at her. To him, she had never looked more lovely. The way her red hair fell across her shoulders, her eyes, red as they were, shining. The way the freckles dotted her nose. Before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing her. 

Ginny couldn't believe what was happening. Harry Potter was kissing her. Her, Ginny Weasley. Being kissed. By Harry Potter. As his head moved back she stared at him. He gazed at her. 

"Ginny, I…"

"Shh." She whispered, putting a finger on his lips. She stared at him, then said,

"Don't say a word."

After he had kissed her again he said,

"Ginny…"

"I know." She whispered. His face broke into a small smile. Ginny smiled too. 

Kissing Harry was extraordinary. It was so warm and comforting, and yet it excited her so much. All the love she felt for this man was told through those kisses. 

Eventually Harry said,

"We should be going up."

"Yeah." They walked up the stairs in silence. They reached Ginny's room first. She faced him and said,

"Goodnight." 

He answered her with another kiss. She climbed into bed with an expression of extreme happiness on her face. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Ginny went down for breakfast the next morning she found everyone else already eating. Harry smiled at her. 

"Morning."

"G'morning." She replied. Molly put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. Bill said,

"Eat quickly. We'll go to Hogsmeade and check out the damage."

"Most of the buildings were OK. A couple near the top were ruined, but none other than that." Tonks told them. Ginny bit her lip. 

"I hope the shops alright."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Apart from a few broken windows the shop _was alright. Ginny waved her wand to repair them. Going through the front door with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Bill in tow she found the contents mostly fine, apart from a few ripped robes near the front. Ginny went to the counter. The money was still there, her designs tucked into the drawer and the measurements of customers in their files. _

"It's all here." She confirmed. Hermione laid the torn robes on the counter. Ginny fingered them. 

"I can't repair these. They're too bad." She said. She took them into the store room and threw them onto the ruined pile of robes. 

Suddenly Ron started shouting at someone. Ginny rushed out and saw Malfoy, glaring at Ron. 

"Piss off Weasley. I just came to get my robes." He turned to Ginny. She went back into the storeroom and picked them up. Taking them back out, she said, 

"You'll have to try them on. If alterations need to be made I'd rather do them now." 

"Ginny, why don't you just wait until you've recovered?" Hermione asked concernedly. Malfoy glanced at Ginny.

"What happened?"

"Deatheater attack." Ginny muttered, summoning a stool to her. Ron snorted,

"Yeah, as if you didn't know."

"Careful, Weasley. Sounds almost as if you're accusing me."

 Malfoy went into the changing rooms with the robes. Ginny turned to her friend and brothers.

"I'll meet you in the pub in an hour."

"Ginny, I'm not leaving you alone with him." Bill said. Ginny shook her head.

"Just go. I can look after myself." 

With a few glares at the changing rooms, the four left the shop. Malfoy emerged in his robes looking, much as she hated to admit it, pretty good.

"They suit you."

"They're too long." Malfoy complained. Ginny nodded.

"Stand on the stool." 

He did so and she knelt to pin the hem up a few centimetres.

"Deatheater attack, huh?" he said. 

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothing." He fell silent, and then asked,

"Where did you learn to do that Bat-Bogey Hex? That's the second time you've used it on me."

"With six brothers, you have to be able to stick up for yourself." Ginny commented, poking the hem with her wand. Malfoy snorted,

"That lot couldn't curse a flea between them."

"Yes, insult my family while I have my wand in my hand. Good idea."

"So, when are we going out again?" Ginny looked up at him, an annoyed expression covering her face. 

"We're not. Get that through your head."

"Why?"

"I'm not going through all this again!" 

"Fine. I thought we had a good time."

"Malfoy, shut up. Or I'll be sticking these pins somewhere you won't like." Ginny threatened.

"Someone's feeling feisty."

"Shut up." Ginny stood up and selected a thread from behind the counter. Malfoy watched her, then said,

"Is it Potter?"

"And why would you say that?"

"Because you're constantly mooning over him."

"I am not!"

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad_." Malfoy sang in an irritating tone. Ginny _accidentally_ slipped a pin into his ankle. 

"OW!"

"Baby…" Ginny muttered. Malfoy glared down at her. 

"You wrote it, not me."

"When I was ten years old!" 

"So?"

"So, I have matured since then, unlike some people I could mention."

"Well, you didn't particularly seem to mind going out with me. If you so desperately didn't want to, why did you say yes?"

"I told you. Because otherwise you wouldn't have left. Plus, I said I would. And I keep my promises. Even to people like you." 

"People like what?"

"Never mind."

 Ginny tapped needle with her wand and it started to slide through the material, sewing it together. As it finished she cut the thread and stood up. Malfoy stepped down and admired himself in the mirror. He nodded in satisfaction.

"Well done Weasley."

"Just get out. I  have things to do."

"Like what?"

"Like clear up the mess your Dad's mates left!" Ginny said viciously. 

It was the first time she had seen Draco Malfoy genuinely upset. 

"You think I'm a Deatheater?" He asked quietly. 

"Your Dad was."

"So that makes me one?"

"Look, Malfoy, I'm sorry." Ginny said, realising exactly how harsh she had been. Malfoy shrugged and turned away, walking into the changing rooms.

When he came out Ginny had made them coffee. Malfoy accepted the steaming cup silently.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I'm just feeling very angry. People got hurt last night."

"Who?"

The question surprised her. 

"A few of the villagers. A friend of mine."

"I'm not a Deatheater." He told her. Ginny looked him in the eyes. They were filled with a strange emotion. She couldn't quite understand it. But before she had a chance he had looked away. After a few minutes quiet sipping he asked,

"Can I take you to dinner again?"

"Malfoy, I've told you no. I'm… there's… someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Yes. Well, I think so anyway. I'm not sure. I want to get things sorted out with him." Ginny said, cursing the hereditary Weasley blush that was colouring her face. Malfoy nodded and said,

"Floo me. If things don't happen."

"We'll see." Malfoy stood up. 

"Bye Weasley."

"Bye Malfoy."

He walked to the shop door, and then he was gone. 

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. He always made her so tense. She looked around, then summoned a broom and started to sweep the shop floor. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Thanks for the reviews everyone! You're all so kind! I know Malfoy seem pretty OOC. I can't say much, but all will be revealed.

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	5. I'll Be There For You

Dedicated to Lors.

I know it seems like a Draco/Ginny. But I'm telling you, it is Harry/Ginny! But I tend to lengthen things out, as people who have read my other stories know! It makes it more interesting. 

Chapter 5: I'll Be There For You

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

_Your job's a joke, you're broke_

_Your love life's DOA_

_It's like your always stuck in second gear_

_And when it hasn't been your day _

_Your week, your month_

_It hasn't been your year but_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to fall_

_I'll be there for you _

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_'Cause you're there for me too_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_I'll Be There For You – The Rembrandts _

A week after the attack on Hogsmeade Ginny and Hermione went shopping in Diagon Alley. Ron and Harry were in Quality Quidditch supplies, ogling broomsticks. 

"You and Harry are getting along well." Hermione commented casually. Ginny blushed and grinned. They were getting on more than well. Very well. Fantastically well, even. 

"Yeah." She replied. 

"I'm glad. Are you coming to the wedding as a couple?"

"I don't know. We'll have to talk about it. Speaking of the wedding, how are things going?"

"Rather well. Ron ordered the flowers and messed it up completely but I managed to sort it out."

"You're having the time of your life, aren't you?" 

"How on earth did you guess?" Hermione laughed. She stopped to peer at the window of Flourish and Blotts. Ginny leant against the window, watching the crowd pass. Harry and Ron emerged from Quality Quidditch Supplies and joined them. But before a conversation could start an owl swooped down and dropped a letter towards Harry. He seized it and tore it open.

"Ron, we've got to go. Deatheater attack in Yorkshire." He said quietly. They apparated away. 

Hermione bit her lip, staring at the spot where they had stood seconds before.

"They'll be OK." Ginny assured her.

"I know. I just worry so much. I love them both so much. In VERY different ways, obviously."

"I know. Come on; let's get an ice-cream."

Sitting outside Florean Fortesques, they ate their ice-creams, talking happily. Hermione licked her spoon, then said, 

"Are you going to tell us what's going on with Draco Malfoy?"

"Nothing's going on. Why?"

"I don't know. It just seemed so tense between you the other day."

"It _was_ Draco Malfoy. You know, guy we hate. Tension is expected." 

Sometimes Hermione was far too clever than Ginny was comfortable with.  

As they headed back to the Headquarters they met Remus going the same way. As they walked, Remus said, 

"Tonks is at St. Mungo's. Those wounds are looking bad. We think the knife was cursed." Ginny grimaced. 

"Ow…"

"Yes, that's what Tonks said!" Remus said airily. They entered 12 Grimmauld Place and found Molly dusting tables and shelves. 

"You're back early." She said, straightening.

"Ron and Harry had to go to work." Hermione said. They went into the kitchen and sat down to drink some tea. 

A few hours later Harry and Ron apparated back. Both looked pale. 

"Three dead Muggle families. One wizard." Ron mumbled. Hermione put her arms around him. 

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah…" Hermione kissed his forehead as she sat him down. Harry was staring at the floor. Ginny touched his hand.

"Harry?"

"It was horrible… they were just dead. It's… horrible."

"Harry, sit down. Have some tea. It's OK…" He sat and she hugged him tightly. Molly poured hot, sweet tea for them. Hermione and Ron were talking quietly. Ginny still held Harry's hand in both of hers. He was trembling. The last time she had seen him like this was when he'd returned from the graveyard, in his fourth year. 

After half an hour of mumbling and sweet tea Harry said he wanted to go to bed. Ginny stood too.

"I'm tired too. 'Night everybody." 

As they reached Ginny's door Harry stopped and gave a weak smile. 

"How do you always make me feel so much better?"

"Just part of my Weasley charm. Are you going to be OK?"

"Yeah. I just need some sleep. Oh, we caught a Deatheater." 

"Really? Who was it?"

"Blaise Zabini. Remember him?"

"Yeah…" Ginny said, trying not to look too guilty. Harry rubbed his scar. Ginny touched it gently. It was dark red and she could feel it was hot. 

"I have some cooling salve, if you want it. It might take the swelling down a bit."

"Yeah, thanks." 

He followed her into the bedroom. She dug in a drawer and took out a small pot. 

"Poppy Pomfrey showed me how to make it." She said, massaging it gently into the skin on his forehead. 

Harry enjoyed the sensation of her slender fingers on his face. It was calming. She finished putting the salve on and wiped her fingers on a tissue. 

"Better?"

"Much." They were sitting on Ginny's bed. She kept her eyes on his, and he did the same. 

"Ginny… would you like to go out with me?"

"I thought we already were." She smiled.

"Yeah," He grinned, "But maybe for lunch tomorrow. I have to go to Zabini's trial first, but afterwards maybe?"

"That'd be great. What times the trial?"

"It starts at 9. I don't know how long it'll go on for though. Why don't you come along? It's not very romantic, but we might find out something about why you were attacked. And we could go and see Tonks after."

"Sounds… interesting." Ginny laughed. Harry smiled. He just loved the way her red hair fell into her face. He pushed it back and she stopped laughing, the smile frozen on her face. She tilted her head slightly, as though trying to see right through him. Harry stared back, and then leant forward to kiss her gently on the mouth. 

After a few moments, he pulled away.  She stared at him, and then the corners of her mouth lifted in a smile. Relieved, he smiled back. 

"That was good." He said. Ginny snorted with laughter.

"I certainly hope so!" 

They laughed for a bit longer, then started kissing again. An hour later Harry was lying with his head on her lap, as she sat with her back to the wall, stroking his hair. Ginny gazed down at his green eyes. 

"I've always loved your eyes. Such a lovely colour." She told him. He smiled.

"I've always loved your hair. It's nicer than anyone else's in your family. It's… softer."

"Harry, please tell me you have not been wandering around stroking my brothers hair." 

"Of course not! But you can tell by looking." 

They lapsed into silence again. Harry closed his eyes and Ginny thought he had gone to sleep when he spoke. 

"You, Hermione and Ron. You've always been there for me."

"We love you, silly."

"Even when we were fighting Voldemort. All those battles, you never let me down. The war isn't over yet, and you're still here."

"We'll never leave you. Never." Ginny told him, reassuringly. His eyes opened again and gazed up into hers. 

"You won't leave me."

"No. I'll never leave you." She said 'I' because suddenly Ron and Hermione weren't part of the conversation. The way he was looking at her pushed them right out. 

"Thank you." He whispered. 

"There's nothing to thank. You think I'm just going to leave you? Pack my bags and catch the next train out?"

"Hermione and Ron are getting married. They won't need me anymore."

"Don't be an idiot! Of course they will. And even if they didn't, I still need you."

"You will?" His eyes searched her face, as if looking for something to say she was joking.

"I _do_. I do need you. Harry, you are one of the best things that ever happened to me. I'm not about to let you go. I'll be there for you, like I've been there before. And you, Ron and Hermione will always be the best of friends. You've been through too much to split up now."

"There you go making me feel better again."

"Go to sleep. You need to rest." 

And he did. Ginny watched him for a long time, while the moonlight shone on his face, wondering why he would think she was leaving him. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

End of another chappie. H/G fluff by the bucket full! Hope you enjoyed it! We'll see our favourite Slytherin back soon though.

Have faith in me! Any signs of D/G will be cleared up, along with Draco's mysterious change in character.  

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	6. Thank You

Dedicated to Tropic of Scorpio

Chapter 6: Thank You

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_And I_

_Want to thank you_

_For giving me the best days _

_Of my life_

_Oh, just to be with you_

_Is having the best days_

_Of my life_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Thank you – Dido_

Harry and Ginny arrived at the ministry at 8:30 the next morning. As they took the empty elevator down to the courtrooms Harry explained about Zabini. 

"He hasn't got a hope in hell of getting out of this one. He was caught red-handed. No amount of gold is going to get him out of a life sentence in Azkaban. This trial is just a formality." 

"Hmm." Ginny nodded as they stepped out of the lift. 

When they arrived in the courtroom they found most of the jury already assembled. Several waved to Harry and nodded to Ginny. Cornelius Fudge sat next to Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked calm, and stood to greet Ginny and Harry. 

"I hope I find you well, Ginny?"

"Yes, sir."

"Call me, Albus. I am not your teacher any longer." Ginny flushed and nodded. She and Harry sat next to Dumbledore. Within five minutes, Blaise Zabini was marched in by two Aurors and chained to the chair in the centre of the room. Silence descended upon the room. Albus stood. 

"Blaise Zabini, you have been summoned here under the charges of assisting Lord Voldemort, the torture of muggles, and of attacking ministry. How do you plead?"

"Innocent."

"Idiot. What's he playing at?" Harry muttered. 

Blaise stared defiantly at Dumbledore.

"I was under the imperious curse when I was caught. I am innocent." 

"You were found to bear the Dark Mark." Fudge pointed out. Blaise turned his gaze to him.

"I was under the imperious curse. I had no control of the situation." Dumbledore sat down and said,

"The ministry will now put forward evidence. First speaker, Harry James Potter." 

Harry stood, walked around to stand next to the chair and Dumbledore faced him.

"Please tell us what happened yesterday."

"Yesterday, at approximately midday, Ronald Weasley and I apparated to Yorkshire, after discovering news of a Deatheater attack. We discovered Zabini in a Muggle house, using the Cruciatus Curse on a Muggle. We cast an anti-apparition spell, and then performed full body-bind." 

"Did he seem out of character?"

"He seemed fully aware of what he was doing." Harry confirmed. Blaise said,

"Lies. I was under a curse. If you check my record you will find no sign that I have ever associated with Deatheaters. Unless there is someone in this room who can prove me wrong." 

He said that last sentence with a smug look on his face. He had not seen Ginny, but she felt anxious anyway. She could send this Deatheater to Azkaban, but it would mean revealing to Harry that she had associated with Draco Malfoy.  

Or would it? She didn't have to tell them everything. Just the stuff about Zabini. Dumbledore said,

"Are there any comments?"

Ginny bit her lip, then stood up. Zabini's eyes snapped to her, and his face paled slightly. Ginny went red as many of eyes settled on her as she walked slowly to stand beside the chair. Dumbledore had a concerned look on his face and, Harry looked horror-struck. 

"Name?"

"Virginia Weasley."

"You have information about this case?"

"I think so. It could be nothing. I'm not to judge that."

"Tell us what you know."

"I… I know that Blaise Zabini has associated with families of sentenced Deatheaters."

"Can you name any?" 

"Theodore Nott. Pansy Parkinson. Matthew Resanten." Ginny struggled to remember the people she had seen, the ones she recognised from Hogwarts. 

"Is that all?"

"…Draco Malfoy." Ginny forced herself to say. Mutters broke but Dumbledore hushed them. 

"Did you see all of these people together?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"Zabini's Restaurant. In Lincolnshire."

"When?"

"About three weeks ago." 

"Maybe we should ask why Miss Weasley was there in the first place." Said a wizard in the second row, on the right hand side. Ginny paled. Dumbledore shook his head,

"I can safely tell you that Miss Weasley is innocent."

"Then why was she with this company?"

Agreement followed this statement.

"I was… dining at the restaurant."

"You went all the way to Lincolnshire for dinner?" the wizard asked sceptically. 

"I'd heard it was a good restaurant." Ginny said. This was not a lie. Zabini's restaurant was well known for its cuisine. 

"This is no evidence. Surely I can have a meal with some old school friends?" Zabini argued. Moody stood up now. 

"I think a little Veritaserum would solve this case, Dumbledore."

"Agreed. Administer three drops."

Ten minutes later Dumbledore stood up again. 

"Zabini Blaise, is that your name?"

"Yes."

"Age?"

"24." 

"Are you a Deatheater?" Zabini swallowed but said,

"Yes."

"Have you been forced, by the imperious curse to do any of things you are being charged for?" 

"No. I did everything of my own free will." 

"Is Virginia Weasley speaking the truth?" 

"Yes." 

Dumbledore turned to Fudge and Moody. 

"Evidence enough, I believe. Unless you have further questions?"

"I do. Why were Deatheaters sent to Hogsmeade recently?" Moody demanded

"To retrieve Ginny Weasley."

"Why?"

"I do not know. We do not question our Lord's motives." 

Zabini was pale and sweating. Dumbledore nodded to the Aurors.

"We have enough evidence. Blaise Zabini, I hereby sentence you to a lifetime sentence in Azkaban Prison. Are there any objections?" There were none. Dumbledore continued, "You may take him." He told the Aurors. As Blaise stood up, he glanced at Ginny. It was a look that clearly said, 'You're going to pay for this'. Ginny clutched Harry's hand, and he squeezed her fingers gently. 

Once Blaise had gone, Harry turned to Ginny,

"That was brave of you."

"Harry, I had to say what I knew. He tortured muggles."

"Ginny, could I speak with you and Harry for a moment?" Albus said. He waited for the others to leave the room before saying,

"What Zabini said is concerning. If Voldemort is after you, we must make sure you are safe."

"I will be safe. I'm at the Headquarters a lot, and the rest of the time I'm in the shop." Ginny pointed out. 

"Albus, what about Malfoy, and the others? I know they were found innocent… but I don't trust them." 

"To use a phrase that helped you survive Hogwarts, 'Innocent until proven Guilty', Harry." Dumbledore pointed out. Harry shrugged, still not convinced. Ginny clutched his hand. Albus said,

"Harry, I want you to look after Ginny."

"Yes sir."

"I'm not a baby! I don't need a minder!"

"But you do need protection. Surely you will not complain about having to spend more time with Harry."

Ginny blushed. 

"N-no… of course not. I just…"

"We just want to make sure you stay safe." Harry told her. Ginny gave him a small smile. Dumbledore clapped his hands together. 

"All settled then! Now, if you will excuse me, I must return to Hogwarts. Minerva needs my assistance. Peeves has managed to get several priceless artefacts into a charmed broom cupboard. The handle is biting anyone who tries to open it and if you do manage to it starts screaming. Goodbye." He swept away. 

When they arrived at Ginny's shop she said,

"Do you want to spend the night? I can make up the spare room."

"That'd be great." Harry said. She unlocked the door and Kara flew at her. She was clutching a letter. While Harry apparated to the Headquarters for some spare clothes she read it. 

_Dear Ginny, _

_                    Have things been sorted with Potter? Remember to keep me updated. I need some more robes. Damn house-elf set fire to them by accident. I'll call tomorrow for some more.      _

_                        Draco_

"When the hell did we move onto first names?" Ginny muttered. She jumped as, with a loud pop, Harry apparated back into the room. He grinned, and then glanced at the letter.

"Whose it from?"

"Just a client. Thank you note." She said, throwing it into the fire. 

"So you decided to burn it?"

"Hey, I don't _like the client!" She said, laughing. They sorted out Harry's things, and then Harry suggested they go for lunch. _

In Diagon Alley, they ate lunch in a small restaurant. The food was simple, but tasted good. Harry found himself just watching Ginny, the way she flicked her hair back over her should, the way her nose screwed up when she was laughing… 

He suddenly realised she had asked him a question.

"Uh… sorry?"

"I asked if you were OK. You've been staring off into space for the past ten minutes." 

"Oh, yeah. I'm great. Shall we head off to St. Mungo's?"

Remus and Tonks were playing exploding snap when they arrived.         Tonks grinned at them.

"Wotcher! How you doing?"

"Never mind us, how are _you?"_

"I'd be better if I could get out of here." Tonks grumbled. Remus laughed and shook his head, grey hair glinting in the sunlight.  

"Tonks you need to be here." 

"No, I don't Remus. So stop being such a smartass-know-it-all. I'm perfectly fine."

"Then why are you bleeding again?" 

Tonks looked down and saw a few drops of blood appear on the white nightdress she was wearing. Remus called the nurse and she bustled over.

"You'll have to step outside while I change the bandages." She told them. Remus smiled at the pair of them. 

"How did the trial go?" 

"Guilty of all charges. Lifetime in Azkaban." 

"Excellent. Well, not for him. But it's rather good for us, don't you think?" 

"I do think." Harry laughed. Remus laughed too. 

Tonks was looking sulky when they went back in. Remus smiled at her.

"Tonks, the Healers said you'll probably out in a week ort so. Stop complaining." 

"Pah, what do they know?"

"A sight more than you do." Remus said. 

Several hours later, Harry and Ginny emerged from the hospital, laughing. Tonks was extremely entertaining. 

"Got anything else planned for today?" Ginny asked.

"Not really. Anything you want to do?" 

"We could visit Bill and Fleur. They said to visit sometime."

"Fair enough." 

They apparated to a small house in Kent. Knocking on the door, Ginny heard a voice, tinged with a French accent call,

"Coming, I'm coming!" Fleur Delacour opened the door. 

"Ginny! And Harry! What a wonderful surprise! _BILL!_" She screamed into the house. 

"What?"

"Ginny and Harry are here! Stop working. He has been working since early this morning." She explained, letting them into the comfortable house. Sitting in the living room, Ginny stared at Fleur's stomach. 

"You're huge! In a good way, obviously…" Fleur laughed, silvery hair shining. 

"What other way would you say it in? Only one month before she's due."

"I believe that's one month before _he's due." Said Bill, coming in and hugging Ginny. _

"Still arguing about it?" Ginny asked. Fleur shook her head firmly.

"My mothers' intuition tells me it is a girl."

"And my fathers' intuition tells me it is a boy." Bill said smugly, sitting down beside his wife. Fleur made an impatient noise. 

They had some tea at Bill's house, discussing baby names, work, family and just about everything else. At 6, Ginny stood up.

"We should be going. I have some paperwork to sort out."

"Thanks for coming. You must come back soon." Fleur insisted, kissing Ginny, and then Harry. 

"We will."

"And write soon!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny cooked them dinner. Harry watched as she sliced vegetables and stirred things. He wasn't very good at cooking, his skills just about reaching bacon and eggs. When Ginny poured stew into their bowls he smiled.

"I really should learn how to cook."

"You can do other things."

"Like what?"

"Fight Dark Wizards. Produce a patronus. Stuff like that."

"That's not stuff you can just decide to learn. You have to. It's a matter of life or death. And frankly I prefer life." 

"It's always better than the alternative I guess." Ginny pondered, sipping the stew. Kara flew onto the table and Ginny stroked her head, then stood to open a window for her. 

"So what was Auror Academy like?" 

"It was tough. But we got through. I'm telling you, that was the best day of my life, when Ron and I passed the examination."

"It must be great, to fulfil your dreams like that."

"You don't want to design robes?"

"Oh, I love doing that! Of course I do. But it was never intended as a permanent thing. It was just a hobby. Then I left Hogwarts. Mum wouldn't let me do field work for the Order, and Dumbledore agreed. So Fred and George funded the shop. And I've been there ever since. Not that I'm complaining, of course. I love doing it. It just seems a little unfulfilling compared to what everyone else is doing." 

"So what would you do, if you could?" 

Ginny eyed him thoughtfully, as if trying to decide whether or not to let him in on this private fact. 

"I wanted to… be a Healer. Not one in St Mungo's. One out there. In the field, healing people properly, not just curses gone wrong. I want to be doing something that'll help fight against _him." _

Harry gazed at her. She felt slightly uncomfortable. Eventually Harry said,

"I never would have guessed that. So why don't you?"

"Mum won't let me. She said that she doesn't want to have to worry about me as well as everyone else in the family. And I don't have the appropriate training."

"Well, isn't it kinda your choice?"

"Well… I suppose so."

"If that's you dream, you should follow it. You control your own destiny." Harry said, "And I expect Madam Pomfrey would train you, if you asked her." 

Ginny considered it.

"I'll definitely think about it. Thanks, Harry. No one's ever supported me like this before."

"I'm here to help." Harry said. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As they went to their separate rooms Ginny hugged Harry.

"Thanks again. I've had a great day."

"Me too. You always make me happy." He kissed her forehead, and then went to his own room. Ginny fell onto her own bed, feeling extremely happy. Then she remembered that Draco Malfoy was coming to the shop tomorrow. That would be an interesting experience. Especially with Harry there. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sorry it's taken me so long! I've been on holiday. Mixed weather. Sunshine on Monday and Tuesday. Torrential floods on Wednesday and Thursday! 

Lotsa luv 'n' Huggles

Katie


	7. Respect

Dedicated to prongs37, Harryforeva and aPPle-FrrEAk. I couldn't decide between you!

And a big special hi to StarWars-Freak. Always so supportive! 

Chapter 7: Respect

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_For reasons I don't know _

_I treated you so cold _

_Wish I had those times when_

_Something that you said _

_Keeps ringing in my head_

_Someday you're gonna wanna come back_

_And you're gonna wanna treat me fine_

_Everybody needs a little Respect_

_Everybody needs a little time_

_Everybody needs a little Respect_

_Everybody needs a little… _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Respect – Train_

Harry enjoyed watching Ginny work.    The way she worked with customers, laughed with her staff, the way she moved pencil over paper to create stunning designs. More than once she caught him staring. And every time she did, he blushed and she laughed. 

At around midday Draco Malfoy entered the shop.

Ginny was in the kitchen making coffee at that moment. Harry looked up, and his eyes narrowed. Malfoy stopped in his tracks. 

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Auror business. You?"

"Private business. Where's Ginny Weasley?"

"Why?" 

"Nothing to do with you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" 

"If you two could just drop the Testosterone act for ten minutes, I'll get to business!" Ginny said, coming out of the kitchen, carrying two cups of coffee. The two men turned to her. She placed the coffee on the counter and looked at Malfoy. 

"Well?"

"Robes. Black or green. Six sets."

"The robes are all displayed. Tell me which you want when you've decided. Harry, you've had an owl." She handed him a letter and he tore it open. His eyes scanned it and he groaned. 

"Ginny, I've got to go. Albus is sending someone over though. I'll wait until they arrive."

He didn't have to wait long. Within five minutes the flames in the fireplace turned green and Hermione Granger leapt out of it, brushing down her robes.

"Hi Ginny! Harry, Albus needs you straight away, he-" She broke off when she saw Malfoy. Harry said,

"I'll back as soon as I can." And he disapparated. Hermione looked from Malfoy to Ginny, who said,

"How are you Hermione?"

"Um… fine… yes, I'm fine. You?"

"Good. How are the students doing?"

"Rather well, actually. A third year Hufflepuff got a bit upset yesterday, and accidentally almost broke his neck trying to get away from a Boggart. It was a vulture." 

"Ah. Did you like the designs for your dress?"

"Oh, very much so! In fact, that's why I volunteered to come. I wanted to talk to you about it." 

Malfoy cleared his throat and Ginny looked at him.

"Yes?"

"May I use the changing room?"

"Go ahead."

"Granger." He nodded to her. Hermione nodded back uncertainly. Malfoy disappeared into the changing room. Hermione whipped around and pulled Ginny into the kitchen, out of earshot of the changing rooms.

"What the hell is Malfoy doing here again?"

"Buying robes."

"But Ginny… this is exactly why Harry is protecting you. Zabini's friends are everywhere. They'll be quite happy to get their hands on you!" 

"Hermione, it's ok. He's just buying robes." 

"Just be careful. Everyone in the Order has been talking about it. We're worried about you, Ginny. We don't want you to get hurt. Not everyone is innocent." 

"I know!" Ginny suddenly felt very annoyed. "For Merlin's sake, Hermione! I'm not a child anymore! A little respect would be nice! Stop babying me!"

She stormed out of the kitchen. Hermione followed her, red-faced.

"Ginny, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, what difference does that make? I'm fed up of everyone in the Order treating me like some naïve child, incapable of doing anything to help protect the magical world. I'm just as trained in Defence as anyone else. I may not be a Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, or an Auror, but I can still fight if I need to! So stop acting as if I don't know anything about what's going on out there! Because I do. I know what it's like. In case you've forgotten I was there when Sirius died. I was there when the Deatheaters killed Colin and Cho and all those others. So just… stop."

Ginny realised tears were leaking down her face and she brushed them away angrily. Hermione looked horror-struck. Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway to the changing rooms. And Harry was standing next to the fireplace. Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, then opened them again. She turned to Malfoy.

"Got everything you need?"

"Um… yes." He handed the robes to her and she took them to the counter. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. Ginny handed the bag of robes to Malfoy and said,

"50 Galleons please."

He handed the money over, along with a note. He gave her a quick smile, and then left without looking at the others. 

Ginny glanced at the note. 

_I'll be in the Three Broomsticks in fifteen minutes, if you want to talk._

Ginny stuffed the note into her pocket. Hermione cleared her throat.

"I'd better go. See you later." Ginny didn't reply. Hermione stepped into the fireplace and disappeared. Harry moved over to the counter. Ginny didn't look at him. 

"Ginny-"

"Harry, don't. Just don't." She took a deep breath, and then looked him straight in the eyes.

"I don't need your protection anymore. I just want for you all to leave me alone."

"Ginny, I can't. I'm under orders to protect you."

"Well, I'm telling you I don't need it. So, everyone in the Order has been talking about me, have they?"

"Because they care."

"Ever thought that maybe the last thing I need is protection? Maybe I need to do things for myself, instead of depending on everybody." Ginny turned away and headed for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"To find someone who respects me." She told him, disapparating. Harry stared at the spot where she had stood. 

"Shit!" He shouted, and then turned to the assistants who had emerged from the back room. 

"Close the shop up."  He told them, before disapparating 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny sat in the Three Broomsticks, sipping a Butterbeer.  She'd only been waiting for five minutes when Draco Malfoy entered. He saw her, ordered a drink, then went to sit with her.

"I didn't think you'd show up." He said. Ginny gave a wry smile.

"Honestly? I don't know why I did."

"But you're here."

"Yeah." 

"So… are you OK? I didn't catch all of the argument, but I suspect feelings were hurt." 

"Oh, yeah. Big time. I had a go at Hermione, told Harry to leave me alone, and then came to find the one person I never thought I'd be having a heart to heart talk with." 

"Why did you come to find me?"

"I'm not sure. I guess… it's because you're the only one who doesn't treat me like a baby." Ginny glanced up at him. 

He shrugged. 

"I know what it's like to be misunderstood." 

"I guess so." Ginny said. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Two hours later, they were still talking, but more freely now. 

"It's hard being the youngest. Especially if you're the only girl. You have a lot to live up to. Not to mention six older brothers to be irritatingly overprotective." 

"I never had any brothers or sisters. A lot is expected of you, as an only child." Malfoy argued back. Ginny agreed, and drained her glass. Malfoy finished his too, and said, 

"Want to go for a walk?"

"Yeah, OK." They stood up, and walked down the main street. The weather was chilly, an October wind ruffling their hair and stinging their faces. They stopped to examine a display of broomsticks. Ginny admired the Meteor 2000, the latest broom. Malfoy approved of it too. 

"Do you still play Quidditch?" He asked her.

"Not so often. Too much to do, generally." 

"Same here." He said. "Nice broom, though."

"Yeah." Ginny sighed in admiration of the sleek broom. 

They continued down the street. Ginny saw that the shop had closed. She ignored it, and they walked down a side street. 

"Lavender and Parvati have shop down here. Divination supplies, that sort of thing." She told Draco. 

"Never believed in all that stuff."

"Me neither. But they did!" Ginny laughed. Draco grinned, and then stopped outside a book shop. 

"They've Longbottom's new book in, I see."

Neville had written a series of Herbology books. Ginny looked through the shop window. 

"I'm so proud of him. He's done really well." 

"I guess, for someone who's worst fear was our potions master." 

"Hey, everyone's scared of something!"

"Yeah, but Snape? You have to admit, that's fairly pathetic."

"Oh, shut up! Stop being mean…" Ginny said, punching his arm. He seized her wrist to stop her. 

She looked up at him. This is Draco Malfoy. The sod who has bullied you since your first year. The guy whose father helped Voldemort possess you. 

But her brain was blotted out because suddenly she was kissing him. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Of course, it wasn't that easy. Because, as Ginny had just mentioned, Lavender and Parvati had a shop on that street. And, it being around lunchtime, they decided to close the shop and got to the pub for lunch. 

So what did they see?

Parvati seized Lavender's arm.

"Oh my god! Look, Lavender!" She hissed. Lavender's jaw dropped.

"Isn't that…?"

"Ginny Weasley?"

"And Draco Malfoy!" 

They hurried back into the shop. 

"I thought Ginny was dating Harry."

"That's what Hermione said, when I saw her last week." 

"Shall we Floo her?" 

"Yeah." 

They rushed to the fireplace. 

"Hermione Granger!" Parvati said, and stuck her head into the fireplace. The new system was able to take her to the fireplace closest to Hermione. This happened to be the kitchen in the Burrow. Hermione sat at the table with Harry and Ron. Hermione smiled.

"Hi Parvati! How are you?"

"We wanted to say how sorry we are to Harry."

"What are you on about?" Harry asked, confused.

"About you and Ginny breaking up." Parvati said. Harry frowned.

"We've broken up?"

"You haven't?"

"We had an argument, but I didn't know we'd broken up. Why?"

"Oh! Harry, are you sure?"

"Parvati, what is going on?"

"Well… Lavender and I just saw…" 

She proceeded to tell them what they had just seen. Ron leapt to his feet and shouted,

"WHAT?!"

Harry's face had become stony. Hermione's hands were over her mouth in shock. Parvati looked rather worried. 

"Where are you?" Harry asked coldly.

"In the shop." Harry disapparated. Ron did the same. Hermione bit her lip. Parvati looked close to tears.

"Don't worry, Parvati. It's not your fault." 

"I shouldn't have said anything." 

"They'll sort it out."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny broke the kiss first. She stepped back, and bit her lip. Malfoy looked slightly worried. 

"I'm sorry…" he started.

"Don't be, Draco. It's just I'm sort of going out with Harry. And I know we just had a huge argument, but I should probably talk to him first before kissing his worst enemy." 

Malfoy looked rather disappointed.

"It was bad, wasn't it?"

"No, no it was a good kiss."

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

Before she could move, he was kissing her again. 

"OK, what was that?" She said.

"Just making sure." He grinned. She smiled, and shook her head.

"You're impossible."

"It just adds to my devilish charms."

"Is one of them modesty?"

"Hey! Look, I've got to go in a minute. I might never get to kiss you again. So I can I do it one last time?"

"…OK. Last time." She had absolutely no idea why she was letting him kiss her. But she was.

And they were still kissing when Harry and Ron apparated next to them. They only stopped kissing when Harry's fist had made contact with Malfoy's head. Malfoy was sent spinning into a wall. Ginny had jumped back in shock, and she stared at her brother and Harry. 

"What are you doing? Harry stop!" For Harry was punching Malfoy in the face. Malfoy hit back, catching Harry on the nose. Ron seemed unsure whether to cheer or to stop it. Lavender and Parvati had run out of their shop, Hermione behind them, having flooed over. 

"Harry, stop it!" Ginny shrieked, running to catch his fist as he pulled it back. He jumped as she touched him and swung around, fist flailing. It caught her in the eye and she fell back, landing on the ground. He stared at her, horrified. Hermione dropped to her knees.

"Ginny, are you alright?" She sat up. Her eye was already starting to swell up. Harry opened his mouth, unable to make a sound. Malfoy moved forward and helped Ginny to her feet. Ron pushed him away.

"Stay the hell away from my sister, scumbag!" He shouted. Malfoy glared at him. Harry took Ginny's hand. 

"Ginny… god, I'm so sorry." 

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Malfoy asked, his voice full of concern. Harry turned on him.

"Get lost, Malfoy! What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Stop it!" Ginny said loudly. They both turned to look at her. Blood dripped from a cut on her eyebrow but she ignored it. 

"Harry, stop it. Just leave him alone."

"You were kissing him! That's _Malfoy!"_

"I know. Draco, I think you should go."

"But-"

"Go." She said firmly. He looked from her to Harry, then disapparated. As if that was a signal both Ron and Harry started to shout.

"Kissing Malfoy!"

"How could you do this to me?"

"_MALFOY?!_"

"Why, Ginny? Why did you do it?" 

"Shut up!" Ginny shouted. They stopped. 

"Ron, this has nothing to do with you. Or you three," She said, looking at Parvati, Lavender and Hermione. They all turned and walked down the street. Harry stared at her.

"Harry, I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."

"Of all the people in the world, you kissed him."

"Well, maybe that's because he doesn't treat me like a child. Maybe he shows me a little respect every now and then, instead of ordering me around. Maybe you should think about it." Ginny's head was spinning. She felt out of it, as though she weren't in control of the situation. As though something was controlling her. But she meant everything she was saying at the same time. 

"Ginny,-"

"No, Harry. I don't want to listen, or be reasonable. Draco is the only person who understands me. And frankly I don't think a childhood crush is going to get us through this."

"You're breaking up with me?" Harry said disbelievingly.

"Harry, I don't think we were ever really together. I don't think this is going to work. It's too… it's too much. I just need to be with someone who is going to treat me the same as he did in school." She turned away.

Harry didn't stop her. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I know things are looking back. But have a little faith. Things will sort themselves out. 

**Faith456: Cherry? I get a cherry? Yay! **

**Sarahamanda: Get rid of Draco? But then I won't have a plot device!**

**Ahbahh: You think I'm great? Well, you won't get much talent out of me! I wouldn't waste your time! **

**Princess Bra1: Thanks for the compliments! I'll email you soon!**

**Darcy16: You'll see later on why the Deatheaters are after Ginny. **

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	8. Lucky

Dedicated to Melindaleo.

I expected people to get mad about that last chapter. But, as I find myself repeating, things will work out for the better! And as for Ginny's behaviour last chapter… well, I won't give too much away, but there is a reason for that! 

Chapter 8: Lucky 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_It was a Monday_

_When my lover told me_

_Never pay the reaper_

_With love only_

_What could I say to you_

_Except I love you_

_And I'd give my life for yours _

_I know we are_

_We are the lucky ones_

_I know we are_

_We are the lucky ones_

_I know we are_

_We are the lucky ones dear _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Lucky – Bif Naked_

"Draco… Malfoy…" Ron said in a dazed voice. They were sitting with the other Weasley's in the kitchen of the Headquarters. Remus was there too. Mrs Weasley was applying a salve to Harry's cuts and bruises. Hermione patted Ron's arm.

"We know, Ron."

"Malfoy… _Draco Malfoy?" He seemed to be in shock. Fred and George were glaring into mid air, hands flexing into fists. _

"Slimy little scumbag…"

"Malfoy…"

"I can't believe this. It's so unlike Ginny." Remus said, concernedly. Arthur was pale. Molly fussed over Harry, but her eyes were narrowed. 

"Ginny… kissing Malfoy…" Ron muttered. Hermione continued to comfort him. Bill was striding up and the kitchen. He had always had a special soft spot for Ginny, they all did, her being the only girl in the family. 

"It's… do you think Malfoy did something to her? A curse or something?"

"I don't think so. The ministry would have known. I mean, they're monitoring all the Deatheater's families, aren't they?" Hermione pointed out. Charlie nodded. There was a loud bang as Bill punched the wall. They all turned to stare at him. His hand had gone through the wooden door of a cupboard. Fleur stood up and stared at his hand. 

"You broke the cupboard."

"And maybe my hand. I'm stuck." Bill said in a half angry, half apologetic voice. Fred and George helped him get his hand out. They all winced at the blood trickling down between his knuckles. Molly rinsed off the blood. Harry stood up.

"I'm going to my room." 

No one argued with him. He left without another word. Arthur turned to look at his family.

"What should we do?"

"There's nothing we can do." Hermione said. Bill shook his head.

"I'm going to talk to her."

"She might not want to see anyone."

"She'll talk to me. I'm her favourite brother" Bill said, disapparating. Hermione turned to Ron. He looked rather confused.

"Ron, we know it's Draco Malfoy. Hopefully it'll-"

"No it's not that…"

"What's wrong then?" Hermione asked, worried.

"It's just… I thought _I was her favourite brother." _

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Ginny, open up!" Bill shouted.

"Go away, Bill."

"No! Open this door!" He banged his uninjured fist against the front door of her apartment.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Don't make me Apparate in, Ginny, you know I will!" He warned her. 

There was a silence and he heard a lock being clicked. The door opened and his sisters tear stained face appeared in the tiny gap. 

"Let me in Ginny."

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you." She sighed heavily and opened the door. He stepped inside and stared at her. Her bruised eye was swollen up so much she couldn't see through it. Dried blood was stuck to her cheek. She didn't make eye contact as she sat down on the sofa.

He sat down and stared at her.

"What are you doing, Ginny?" He asked her gently. She shrugged and sniffed. 

"Bill, I like Draco. Why can't anyone understand that?"

"Because it's Malfoy. The same guy who bullied you for years."

"You're saying he can't change?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying it's not wise for you to be so close to someone who your friends hate and is being monitored by the Order and ministry. Harry's really hurt that you cheated on him with Malfoy."

"Well… technically I was cheating on Draco with Harry."

"What?"

"We went out on a date. It was just this one time, and I left early anyway… but if we're being technical…"

"Ginny, Malfoy's Dad helped Voldemort possess you. And he tried to kill Harry." 

"It all comes back to Harry, doesn't it?" Ginny said bitterly.

"It comes back to your family wanting to keep you safe." Bill corrected her. 

Ginny sighed and looked up at him for the first time. 

"Harry doesn't need me. The first time he kissed me was when he though I might have died. He was just looking for comfort. I care for Harry, don't get me wrong. But he doesn't need me. Draco does. He hasn't got anyone else to turn to. He needs me and I need him."

"I'm not going to force you to stop seeing Malfoy. And I'm not going to stop seeing you. I can't speak for the others though. But you need to hear this. I hope you know what you're giving up by going out with him."

Bill stood up. Ginny looked up at him. 

"Bill…"

"I'll come by soon, OK? Owl me if you need to."

And he was gone. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day Ginny met Draco in the shop. Her eye wasn't healed. She'd run out of potion to cure it. Her staff were all whispering when they thought she wasn't looking. In the end she told them to take the rest of the day off so she could get some work done. She closed the shop and sat at the counter, drawing designs. A knock at the glass door made her jump. 

She looked up and saw Draco outside the glass. She nodded for him to come in. 

"How are you?" He asked her.

"Been better, frankly." She muttered. He gently touched the bruised eye. She moved back.

"That looks sore."

"It'll heal." She whispered. She gathered the papers into a drawer and said,

"Are you OK?"

"Yes. Healed up well enough, bit sore. Potter's got a good right hook, I'll give him that." He gazed at her for a minute. 

"Come and have a drink with me." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

In the Three Broomsticks Ginny avoided his gaze.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. 

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"OK… It's just… my family are furious. They don't understand. They don't see the side of you I can see. Like when I kiss you, or if we're talking about complete rubbish."

"Ginny, I can under stand why they're not accepting me. And, sorry but, I'm not going to go around to each of your brothers and kiss them, even if it will make them like me. Which I don't think it will."

"I doubt it. You're more likely to get a punch." 

"Yeah."

They fell into silence. Ginny sipped her drink. 

"Draco, I'll understand if you want to leave. It can't be easy, being you."

"Hey, I'm not giving you up. You're way too hot." Draco grinned. Ginny giggled. 

"Yeah, I guess I'm irresistible." 

"You really are." He told her, face sincere. She blushed. 

"I love making you blush." He smiled. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Well, to be fair, it's not exactly hard to do."

"True. Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Um… OK."

"Just… don't go rushing off again, OK?"

"I won't." Ginny laughed. The laughter stopped as she saw Fred, George, Bill and Charlie enter the bar. She looked down and slid down in her seat. Draco leant over the table to stare down at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"My brothers…" She mumbled. Draco glanced to the bar. Charlie noticed him and turned to whisper to the twins. Bill saw them too. Ginny sat up. Fred and George both stood quickly. Bill told them to sit down. They did so, glaring furiously in their direction. Ginny said,

"Can we go?"

"Because of them?"

"No, because of the dancing pixies!" Ginny said sarcastically. Draco rolled his eyes. 

"OK. Let me just finish my drink."

"No time." She seized his hand and dragged him towards the door. 

"Ginny! I want to finish my drink!"

"No you don't."

"I do!" She stopped and pointed her wand at the cup.

"Accio Butterbeer!" It zoomed towards them. Ginny caught it and thrust it at Draco.

"Quickly!" 

But Bill was coming over. He said,

"Ginny, can you come to dinner with the family tonight?"

"Oh… sorry, Bill, I've already made dinner plans." Ginny said. Fred and George came over, Charlie following. 

"Doing what?" Fred demanded.

"Dinner."

"With who?"

"With me OK?" Draco said crossly. Ginny turned to him.

"Finish your drink!  Look, I can't come OK?"

"No, actually, it's not OK." George said, crossing his arms. Bill looked down at Ginny.

"Come and see me and Fleur tomorrow. You and Malfoy."

"OK. Can we leave now?"

"No!" Fred, George and Charlie said together. Ginny groaned and pointed her wand at them.

"Let me put it another way. We are leaving. Otherwise prepare an anti-jinx for the bat-bogey hex." 

She and Draco turned to the door but it opened and Hermione, Harry and Ron came in. 

"Oh, for crying out loud! Was there a notice saying we were going to be here in the paper?" Ginny cried. The three of them stopped dead. Harry looked from Ginny to Malfoy, then walked to the bar and ordered a Fire Whiskey. Hermione half-smiled at Ginny.

"Hi Ginny…" Ron was glaring at Malfoy. Ginny rolled her eyes, and took Draco's hand again. 

"Goodbye." She said firmly and pulled him out after her. As the door banged shut Hermione went to Harry. He threw his head back and downed the Fire Whiskey.

"Harry, don't get drunk. It won't help." 

"I've got nothing better to do." Harry grumbled, ordering another drink. Fred and George sat down, and the others joined them.

"What is she thinking?"

"It's madness!" 

"If he touches a hair on her head…" 

"Ginny will come around. We need to let her make her own choices." Hermione said firmly. Ron turned to Bill.

"And you, inviting Malfoy over to your house. What are you doing?"

"I think it'd be safer to keep an eye on him, rather than push her further to him." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I hate them, I hate them, I HATE THEM!" Ginny screamed. Draco put a hand on her shoulder.  

"Calm down."

"Why can't they just be happy for me? Why?"

"They don't understand how special this is. They will eventually."

"Well, eventually sucks."

He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"I'm still here. And I don't plan on going anywhere."

"Why weren't you like this at school?"

"At school I was an obnoxious git. But I changed. Well, you helped."

"I did?"

"Sure. You made me a better person. I didn't even want to curse Potter when he came in." 

"You're amazing, Draco. You always cheer me up when I'm sad." 

"I do my best. Look, that eye looks terrible. Come back to the mansion with me, and I'll put something on it." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mansion. That was the word he had used. And it really was a mansion. An enormous building, extensive gardens and huge gates. Draco apparated them into the drawing room. 

"It's in here." He said, digging around in a cupboard. 

Ginny took a chance to look at the room. It was large and cold. Stern looking furniture sat at precise places in the room, and looked as if they were daring someone to move them an inch out of place. Ginny thought of the messy, cramped rooms at The Burrow and shivered at the room. 

A large painting of a wizard hung over the fireplace. The silver-haired wizard stared down at her. 

"Who are you?" He demanded in a haughty voice. Ginny replied politely,

"Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley? I know that name… related to Arthur Weasley? Yes, I can see the resemblance. The hair for one." 

"Shut up, Rabastan." Draco said, pulling his head out of the cupboard. "My uncle." He told Ginny. 

"I know… that is, I remember seeing it on a tapestry. So Bellatrix is his sister-in-law. Who is Sirius' cousin. Who is my second cousin. So that makes him my third cousin-in-law?"

"Something like that." Draco laughed. He poured some potion onto a handkerchief and pressed it against her eye. She held it there. 

"It's been a while since Draco brought home a girl." Rabastan commented. Draco rolled his eyes. Ginny giggled. 

"Not since that one four years ago. The one who looks like a dog chewing a wasp?"  

"Pansy Parkinson?" Ginny guessed. Rabastan clapped his hands.

"Yes, that's the one! Frightful temper. Half-killed a House-elf when it mixed up the washing and her white robes came out pink." 

Ginny was in hysterical laughter by this time. Draco grinned and said,

"Rabastan, that's enough."

"Alright. I have chores to do anyway." He said huffily, turning and striding out of the side of the portrait. Draco turned to Ginny and found her still laughing hysterically. He arched an eyebrow until the laughter stopped. She breathed heavily, then smiled. 

"OK… that was just weird." Draco said. Ginny shrugged and grinned. She took away the handkerchief.

"Oh, see? Swellings already gone down." 

"Thank you. It was hurting a bit." Ginny said, handing him the handkerchief. Draco put it on a table and said,

"So, what do you think of the Manor?" 

"Truthfully?"

"Truthfully."

"I don't see how anyone can live in a place so cold." 

"Cold…?" He glanced towards the fire. She shook her head violently.

"Not cold that way. It's… hard. Stony. Like you used to be."

"Cold…"

"This is a house, Draco. Not a home." Ginny said. "I almost pity you having to stay here."

"Then let's go to your place. Show me what a home is from your point of view."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco looked around Ginny's flat. The cream coloured walls, hardboard floor, squashy seats. He smiled.

"I see what you mean. This is far more comfortable." 

"See? I'm always right." Ginny said. Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, OK." He collapsed onto a sofa. Kara flew to Ginny, hooting at her. 

"Sorry, here's your food." She told the owl, pouring food into a bowl. Draco bent to examine the owl. Kara looked up at him and started hooting loudly, flapping her wings, and flew to the window, shrieking. Ginny stared at the normally docile creature.

"Kara!"

"I have that effect on animals. They don't seem to like me very much." Draco admitted. Ginny let Kara out into the night air. 

Draco joined her, staring out of the window. His arms wrapped around her waist and she leant against him. 

"Why can't they see you like I can?" She whispered. He kissed her neck softly and replied and a whisper,

"They're not as innocent as you." 

She turned and kissed him on the mouth. It was so very different from kissing Harry. He smiled at her.

"I'm so lucky to have you." 

"Me too." 

Draco took her hand and led her into the bedroom. As he kissed her again, Ginny truly felt lucky. She had all she needed right here. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Draco watched as Ginny lay sleeping. He smiled, and got up, going over to the window. The wheels were turning. Things couldn't go wrong now. Ginny Weasley was theirs. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ooh! Interesting chapter, no? Hee hee. 

So, we finally see a bit of Draco's true nature! What on earth is going on?  Well, obviously, I know. But you don't! 

Reviews are nice. Feedback is always good. 

Lotsa luv

Katie 


	9. She's The One

Dedicated to Faith456. 

Chapter 9: She's The One

__

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _
    
    _I was her_
    
    _She was me_
    
    _We were one_
    
    _We were free_
    
    _And if there's somebody _
    
    _Calling me on_
    
    _She's the one_

* * * * * * * * * * * *

_She's the One – Robbie Williams_

Ginny woke the next day to find the bed empty. She sat, up clutching the sheets around her. 

"Draco?" She asked, uncertainly. Pulling on a bathrobe, she went into the kitchen. Draco was standing over the oven, cooking eggs. He looked up at her. 

"Good morning." He smiled. She slid onto a chair.

"I didn't hear you get up."

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you." Draco said, piling scrambled eggs onto her plate. As they ate she said,

"I've got to go into the shop today. I have a pile of work waiting for me."

"We're supposed to be going to your brother's today." 

"We can go at lunchtime. What about you? Any plans?"

"A few errands." Draco stood up and took her empty glass to the counter. He poured some orange juice into it, and then added some clear liquid from a small blue bottle. She didn't notice. He handed her the glass and she sipped it. 

"So you can meet me at the shop at around lunchtime and we'll head over." 

"Alright. I'd better get going. See you at lunchtime." He kissed her and left. 

* * * * * * * * * * 

Ginny hummed as she bustled about the shop. Her staff were all very confused. 

"Ginny? Are you OK?" Kathleen asked nervously. Her employers temper was carrying greatly, lately. 

"Fine. You?" Kathleen, Rebecca, Thomas, Andrew and Sara exchanged glances as Ginny started to sing a Celestina Warbeck song under her breath. Sara turned to Andrew.

"OK, I'm officially scared now."

"Join the club." Andrew muttered.         

"Hey, I'm not paying you to stand around and chat! Get back to work!" Ginny ordered, grinning broadly. The assistants scurried away to complete their tasks. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

At twenty-five minutes past twelve that day Harry Potter was in the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. 

Bill and Fleur Weasley were waiting for Ginny to arrive, with Draco. 

She would never arrive. 

At 12:25 a flash of green light shot through the shop of _Virginia's Robes_. Ginny rushed in from the kitchen to find the body of Sara lying, eyes staring and mouth open, a surprised expression on her face. The other member of her staff queued against the wall, surrounded by Deatheaters. Ginny gasped, and stepped backwards. One of the Deatheaters stepped towards her. He held out his hand.

"It's time to go." 

"Go? What…?"

"Come with us." That voice… Ginny's mind was clouding over. She stepped towards the figure. She must go with him… had to go…

"Ginny, no!" Kathleen screamed. Ginny stopped short of the hand and shook her head.

"No… NO!" She cried, and tried to get away. But the pale hand had seized her wrist. 

"We've got her. Let's go." 

The Deatheaters moved away from the assistants. Ginny screamed.

"NO! Let me go!" But they were pulling her out of the shop. Ginny twisted and writhed, trying to loosen the grip on her arm. But now two more Deatheaters were holding her. 

It was then that Harry received the message from Kathleen by Floo network. He instantly apparated to Hogsmeade, to find Ginny Weasley surrounded by Deatheaters. . 

"Let her go!" He said, hearing the popping that signaled the arrival of other Aurors. 

The head Deatheater removed his mask. 

"Malfoy!" Harry hissed. (A/N: As if it wasn't blatantly obvious!) 

"Well done Potter. We'll be on our way."

"Let Ginny go." 

"No can do. Not that I give a damn about her."

"What…?"

"I don't need her. And I think even you can guess who does. Anyway, better say goodbye, you'll never see her again." 

"Harry, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Ginny sobbed. Harry took a few steps towards her, but the Deatheaters vanished. 

"GINNY!" Harry roared. 

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny didn't know when she fell into unconsciousness. But when she woke up, she found herself lying on a bed, covered with blood-red blankets. She sat up and looked around, rubbing her head. The large room was empty. She stood, up testing her legs. When she was able to walk steadily, she went to the window and looked out. She was in a large building, probably on the top floor, judging by the height. The door creaked and she swung around. A tall figure stood in the doorway. A skull-like head, with red eyes, and a terrible sneer on his face.

"You!"  Ginny whispered. Voldemort stepped into the room. 

"Virginia Weasley. We meet again." His voice was like venom and shivered at it. Be brave, she told herself.

"What do you want with me?" She demanded. He smiled cruelly. 

"Straight to business then."

He closed the door behind him and folded his arms. 

"As you know, I plan to kill Harry Potter. And for that I need you. You see, I can't get too close to him. All those protection spells by Dumbledore. But you…"

"I cannot believe what I am hearing. You want me to kill Harry? With what, the Imperious spell?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm going to kill him. I'll just use you to do it. I found a rather interesting spell. I don't think you will join me from free will. And the Imperious Spell is rather unpredictable. So I've used you to help me."

"What? I haven't…" 

"You have. I used Draco to weaken you. Slip potions into your drinks to make you easier to mould, as it were. He manipulated you."

"Draco…"

"You didn't really believe he loved you, did you? Oh, how naïve you are. Anyway, one part of the spell required you to give my carrier yourself. This is why we couldn't just take you. You needed to give yourself freely."

"What do you mean carrier?"

"Draco Malfoy has been carrying my essence in his soul. Just as you did in your first year."

"What does this spell do?" 

"I put the last potion into your blood, and you are mine." Ginny's legs were shaking and she leant against the wall. 

"Yours?" 

"We become one in two. You are me and I am you. And you're the only one who will this will work with. I am already part of you, from your first year. I cannot be banished so easily. And that's about all of it." 

"Let me go…"

She didn't know why she said that. As soon as she did Voldemort started to laugh. 

"You foolish girl. You really have no idea, do you? I will return with the potion tomorrow." 

And he was gone. 

Ginny slumped to the floor, too weak to sob, but tears ran down her face. She shook as she lay on the stone ground, thinking about Harry. 

Harry, I'm so sorry. Please, just stay away. Don't come here, just stay away. Don't be fool like me. Don't die.

Please. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I wasn't sure whether to do this part later, maybe write some more stuff in between, but I just decided to go for it. I hope you like it!

Lotsa luv

Katie.


	10. Komm Susser Todd

Dedicated to  

Chapter 10: Komm Susser Todd

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

_I know, I know I've let you down_

_I've been a fool to myself_

_I thought that I could live for no one else_

_But now through all the hurt and pain_

_It's time for me to respect_

_The ones you love mean more than anything_

_So with sadness in my heart_

_Feel the best thing I could do_

_Is end it all and leave forever_

_What's done is done_

_It feels so bad_

_What once was happy_

_Now is sad_

_I'll never love again_

_My world is ending_

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

_Komm Susser Todd – Dunno who the singer is, but it's from Neon Genesis Evangelion._

Ginny lay curled into a foetus position on the bed. She was cold. Rain hit the window pane loudly. A bowl of soup lay not far away, but she was not hungry. 

She was scared.

The only time she'd ever been this scared before was when she'd seen Tom Riddle rising up out of the Diary. It felt as though her very heart was slowly stopping. 

The door banged open and she sat up quickly. It was Draco. He leant against the doorframe, smirking. 

"You're awake." 

"Well, we are observant today, aren't we?" Ginny said bitterly. His eyebrow shot up. 

"Someone's feeling grumpy." 

"Piss off, Malfoy."

"Oh, we're back to Malfoy now are we? Really Ginny, I thought we could still remain friends. Yes, so I tricked you, misled you, led you into the hands of the Dark Lord and am going to help make you kill your true love, but what's that after all we've been through?"

Ginny didn't answer. She walked to the window and sat on the wide sill, watching the grey skies. Malfoy stepped into the room. She ignored him. 

"Why don't you eat the soup? It hasn't got anything in it."

"I won't eat anything prepared by a Deatheater." 

"Feeling rather bitter, I suppose."

"You lied to me."

"Well, yes. But in a good cause. Really, you didn't honestly think I could love you."

Ginny blinked hard, tears threatening. Draco smirked. 

"That's sweet. Still, we had a good time, didn't we?"

"Leave me alone."

"But I need something to keep me entertained. Anyway, you were good, for what you are."

"What do you mean by that?" Ginny said, facing him furiously. Draco shrugged.

"A Weasley. A Muggle-lover. Far below me on the social ladder. Still, not for long…"

Ginny felt blinding hatred. She had never felt anything so strongly in her life. In a second her fist was aimed at Malfoy. The next he was sprawled on the floor and she kicking him. 

"You bastard! I hate you, I hate you!" She screamed, trying to pummel every inch of him she could reach. But he drew out his wand and a force flung her back against a wall and she hung there, struggling at the invisible bonds. He stood up and wiped away a trickle of blood from his forehead. Then he slapped her. 

"You little bitch… You made me bleed!"

"It's not half of what you deserve!" Ginny said. Draco was about to hit her again but a cold voice at the door stopped him.

"It's not nice to hit women, Draco." Voldemort walked towards Ginny and Draco stepped back.

"My Lord, she-"

"I know what she did. Feisty little thing. Go and clean yourself up." Draco left the room. Ginny hung on the wall still, feeling that maybe she had done the wrong thing. Voldemort looked her up and down.

"Scrapping already? Really, Virginia. I expected better of you." Ginny glared at him. It did not occur to her that this man could kill her in an instant. All she cared was that she hated him with a deep loathing. 

"He deserved it. He deserved a thousand times worse." 

"If you can't behave yourself I'll have to bind and gag you. Do you want me to do that?" Ginny didn't reply but maintained eye contact. He sighed. 

"Tomorrow I finish the ritual. Until then I want you to stay out of trouble. You cannot leave the house, but you may explore it. Rooms that are locked, you must stay out of. Any others, you may enter. Deatheaters enter and leave this house regularly. They will not bother you, if you do not offend them. " 

He turned away and Ginny slid down the wall. She knelt at the bottom of it and breathed heavily. Voldemort stopped and looked back at her. 

"You should stay out of Draco's way. His temper is easily aroused." 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

Ginny waited for an hour before tugging open the door.  The long corridor was empty. She walked down it for a few minutes then found herself at a flight of stairs. She went down them into a hall. Rooms went off in all directions. One had a name carved above the door. 'The Weapons Room'. As Ginny had expected, it was locked. She tried another door. It opened into a library. The room was empty. She looked out of the window at the rolling hills, coloured murky brown/green by the rain. As she tried to open the window a sharp pain ran through her arms. One of the doors or windows would open to her. She was a prisoner. 

She started to examine the books. Mostly dark art ones. She wished she had her wand but it lay in the drawer at her shop. Her shop… Sara…

How many people would die because of her? She suspected that Sara and Harry would not be the only ones to die. 

She sank into a chair with a book. The first page told her that the content was going to be very dark. She returned the book to its shelf. As the fire burned itself into ashes, Ginny felt herself becoming drowsy. 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

Harry sat with the rest of the Order in the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Albus Dumbledore was coming. Harry held his head in his hands.

"How did I let this happen? My first assignment as an Auror and the person I have to protect is kidnapped by Lord Voldemort."

"Harry, we'll get her back. We have to." Ron told him. Harry sighed.

"I'm such an idiot. I could have stopped this."

"Stop acting like this is the end! We still have a chance to save Ginny. So pull yourself together, or we're going to lose her completely!" Hermione said furiously. Harry nodded, and stood up.

"You're right."

"Of course I am." Hermione said primly. The door flung open and Albus Dumbledore stepped in. 

"Alastor and I have a plan. We know where he is keeping her. The Aurors are going to join us, and we're going to attack. Surprise attack."

"We're going to war?" Fred asked.

"In a way, yes. Because this is going to end today."

"If he's already… if Ginny's…" Ron couldn't bring himself to say 'dead'. Albus sighed.

"We plan to get to her before that happens. Let's get going." 

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

There was a strange feeling all over her body. Ginny opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling. She opened her mouth but a gag was pushed into it. 

"Silence." Hissed Draco Malfoy. Voldemort's voice floated over. 

"Stand back Draco. The potion is ready." 

He stood over her. An injection needle was in his hand, a black liquid in it. He smiled cruelly.

"Don't think I don't realise the irony of using Muggle methods to put the potion in you. A useful object, don't you think?" Ginny felt tears leaking from her eyes.

This wasn't right! This wasn't supposed to happen. If this was a story, Harry would burst through the door, wand at the ready, with an army of Aurors at his side.

But it wasn't a story. No Harry came bursting through the door. Nothing came to her rescue. All she felt was a sharp pain as the needle entered her arm, and searing, white-hot agony as the black potion mixed with her blood, staining her skin as the cut on her eyebrow opened and dark, dirt liquid dripped down her face. Her eyes welled with tears, and the brown irises turned red. Her flaming hair turned pure black, like a raven's feather. All she felt was pain and sorrow. It was as though she was connected to all the pain in all the world. All she wanted was to die. To die would keep the pain away.

And as the pain seared, she felt a cool hand on her forehead and Voldemort's voice whispering 

"You are _mine…" _

_* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * _

Ooh! Intense! Sorry it took me so long to write. School and writers block kept me at bay. 

And for those who are interested, the title means 'Come Sweet Death'. It's form Neon Genesis Evangelion, and is a wonderful song. 

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	11. If You Still Believe

Dedicated to DementorChic. 

If You Still Believe

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _
    
    _I never thought_
    
    _Thought that it would be our last goodbye_
    
    _(Our last goodbye)_
    
    _I can still dream_
    
    _That one day love will fall out of the sky_
    
    _Do you still remember all the time that has gone by?_
    
    _(Do you believe?)_
    
    _Do you still believe that love can fall out from the sky?_
    
    _If from where you're standing, you can see the sky above_
    
    _I'll be waiting for you, if you still believe in love_
    
    _(Do you believe?) _

_* * * * * * * * * * * * _

_If you still believe- Elsa Raven, from Legend of Dragoon. _

The Deatheaters assembled in the large dining room of the house, seated around the fine oaken table. Draco Malfoy was absent. The rest sat quietly, discussing why a meeting could have been called. 

The door swung open. The Deatheaters fell silent. Draco Malfoy entered and took his seat next to the head of the table. Lord Voldemort entered, his hand on the shoulder of a girl. Those who were able to recognise her stared. The others frowned, confused. 

"My faithful Deatheaters. I present to you the weapon that will destroy Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. I see some of you recognise her. This… is Virginia Weasley." 

A gasp sounded, and muttering burst out over the table. Ginny stared at the opposite wall. Her blazing red eyes were expressionless. Her pure black hair fell over her face. She didn't hear Voldemort explaining about how she had become this way. 

She only heard when Voldemort leant down and spoke to her.

"Virginia?" Her eyes slid to his. 

"What must you do?" He asked her.

"Destroy him." She whispered.

"Why?"

"Because you commanded it." 

"That's only part of the reason, Virginia. It's for you as well. Everything I do, it's for you and me. We're going to find him soon." 

Voldemort straightened and looked around at his Deatheaters.

"We go to Hogwarts tonight. At 6, assemble outside the gates."  

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in Hogwarts that evening. Albus and Alastor were discussing plans in the Headmasters office. But the trio were sat in Hermione's office. It was covered in pictures of the Weasley's, the trio, their friends and many others. Harry had the seen the office in many different styles. But this was the one he liked best. It was very Hermione-ish. Stacks of books and neatly piled paper stood around the walls. But there were too many papers for it to be called tidy. It was… comfortable. 

Hermione made them tea. Ron was looking at a picture if the four of them in their seventh year, Ginny's sixth. Standing in front of the lake, Ron holding Hermione in his arms as she shrieked with laughter, Harry and Ginny leant against each other, giggling insanely. Harry could remember that day. They'd been so happy. Colin Creevey had taken the picture. There hadn't been many happy times. This was on of the few, and as Colin had said in a rare moment of wisdom, you needed the best times, to get you through the worst ones. And that was definitely one of the best. 

Harry looked at Ginny's laughing face as she looked up at him from the picture. They all waved at him. He turned away. 

Hermione handed him tea. 

"I do hope they won't be too long." She said, in an attempt to make a conversation. Ron nodded.

"Yeah… Mum and Dad have gone to see Tonks."

"It's not as if she'll be lonely. Remus had barely left her bedside." Hermione said, smiling slightly. Ron stared at her.

"You don't mean…"

"Oh, Ron! I love you, but you're so ignorant of people's feelings!" Hermione said exasperatedly. 

"It's a wonder he even got around to proposing to you, Hermione." Harry said. Ron flushed red.

"Hey, it was good when I got around to it."

"You never told me how it happened." Harry pointed out. Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down. Ron cleared his throat.

"I took her out for dinner… romantic walk along the beach… it was a great atmosphere."

"And then it went wrong." Hermione said. Ron ignored her.

"I had it all planned it all out. I was gonna get down on one knee and everything. And then…"

"We were on this little bridge, over a stream. It was gorgeous." Hermione intervened.

"And I was faced away from her. Preparing myself, you know. And I turned around a bit too quickly. I had my hand in my pocket trying to get the damn ring out…"

"He hit me in the face by accident, and I fell into the stream." Hermione told him. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Tell me you didn't." 

"It was awful." Ron said. Hermione smiled.

"But then he jumped in and picked me up. It would have been pretty good to say, will you marry me. But Ron had his own style." 

"OK, tell me what you did."

"Fell over. We both ended up sitting in the stream. So I just got fed up." 

"He stood up, shook his fist at the sky, like Basil Fawlty, and shouted at me 'Just say yes, OK? It'll save us all a lot of trouble!'" Hermione laughed. 

Ron beamed at them both.

"Worked didn't it?"

"Not quite. It started raining." Hermione said casually, shifting some papers. Harry grinned at Ron.

"Could have been worse I suppose." 

"Yeah… she could have said no." Ron agreed.

The lifted atmosphere sank through the floor as Albus entered.

"Alastor and I have a plan. We know where they are. We leave immediately." 

"Where are they?"

"Southern England. A deserted village. We can Apparate there now."

The team of Aurors apparated away at 5:30. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Hagrid stared down at the Giant Squid. 

"I jus' don' understand it. I've given you every medicine I can think of. Why aren't you yer normal self, eh?" The giant squid moaned dolefully. Hagrid shook his head and looked across at Grawp.

"Grawpy? Want yer dinner now?"

"Yes, Hagger. Dinner."

"Come on then. Fish alright?"

"Hagger fish."

"OK then." The pair started their walk back to the cabin. Grawp didn't sleep there. He preferred the forest. 

As they arrived at the cabin door Grawp stopped suddenly and turned around. Hagrid paused.

"Grawp? Everythin' OK?"

"Hear… coming…" Grawp grunted. His limited vocabulary was not needed, because a few seconds later Hagrid saw exactly what was coming, and what his little brother had heard.

"Ruddy Hell! Deatheaters!" He said. He turned to Grawp.

"Grawpy, go to the castle. Find Minerva McGonagall. Tell her Deatheaters are coming! Tell her I'll send a message to Dumbledore! " 

"Castle… Not castle…" Grawpy said anxiously. Dumbledore had said that Grawp wasn't allowed into the castle, due to size, clumsiness and many antiques. 

"This is special, alrigh'? Go to the castle! RUN!" 

Grawp turned and ran towards the castle. The Deatheaters saw him, but ignored him. Hagrid ran into the forest and whistled. Within five seconds Fawkes the phoenix had appeared at his side with a bang.

"Find Dumbledore, Fawkes. Get him back here, no matter what it takes, OK?" Fawkes sang a note before disappearing. Hagrid stared back at the castles. There were so many Deatheaters. They needed help. They needed…

Hagrid groaned. It was the very last thing he wanted to do, but he had no choice. He turned and ran into the forest. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Grawp barged through the front doors, making several students jump. He whirled around.

"McGonagall!" He roared. A girl screamed. Grawp looked shocked. 

"GRAWP!"  Minerva McGonagall's voice rang through the entrance hall.

"Grawp, you are forbidden from entering the castle, as well you know!" Minerva shrieked. Grawp struggled to explain.

"Eaters… eaters…"

"If you are hungry, Hagrid will feed you!" Minerva said crossly. Grawp shook his head desperately. 

"No… no! Eaters…!" Oh, what was the word Hagrid had used? Grawp struggled to remember. 

"Grawp, go back to Hagrid."

"De'eaters!" Grawp crowed triumphantly. He had remembered it! Hagrid would be pleased. 

"What?" McGonagall snapped.

"De'eaters!"

"What are you…?" Her face suddenly drained of colour. She ran to the door and glanced through. Then she slammed the door shut, pale and shaking.

"Dear God! Students back to your houses _immediately! DOBBY!" The house-elf appeared with a bang._

"Dobby at your service."

"Dobby, get the other house-elves and get all the students into Hogsmeade through any secret passages you know of. We must clear the castle!"

Dobby disappeared. As the students cleared several teachers, including Snape arrived in the Entrance Hall.

"Minerva, what is going on?"

"Deatheaters are coming!" She said quickly. Flitwick gasped.

"We must tell Dumbledore!" 

"Hagger… Dumbledore messa." Grawp interrupted loudly. They stared at him.

"Hagger… Dumbledore… messa…"

"Message? Hagrid has sent Dumbledore a message?" Snape asked. Grawp nodded and his large ugly face burst into a grin. He'd remembered the whole message. This was good! 

"We must get Dumbledore back as quickly as possible. This is it. This ends now. One way… or another." Minerva said seriously, looking around at her colleagues.  They all nodded.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"Where are they?" Harry shouted, as he threw open another door to reveal another empty room. 

"They _were_ here." Hermione confirmed. She held up a robe. "This is one of the robes Ginny designed for Malfoy. So they must have been here." 

"But where are they now?" Ron asked angrily. Moody was about to reply when there was a loud bang and a fire-red phoenix appeared in the room. Dumbledore held out an arm and Fawkes flew to him.

"Fawkes, why are you here?" Dumbledore asked. The phoenix sang one pure, beautiful note. Dumbledore frowned at him. Then his eyes widened.

"Surely not…"

"What is it?"

"We must return to Hogwarts!" 

"What about my sister?" Ron demanded. Dumbledore continued to walk.

"If what I think is going on is correct…she is already there." 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

"But you've gotta help!" Hagrid shouted. The ring of Centaurs shuffled their feet angrily. Bane glared at Hagrid.

"And why should we?"

"The Deatheaters are coming. They'll kill anyone they can get their hands on. An' they'll destroy the forest too! Either you help, or yer home gets destroyed! I've got to go an' help. I haven't got time to waste on dumb horses who aren't gonna bother protecting their 'ome!"

He turned and strode away, towards the castle.

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The teachers and several members of the DA who had refused to leave stood in the entrance hall. Minerva McGonagall looked around at them.

"We don't want to fight them. Just protect ourselves. Try to stun them. Students, go up to the top of the castle with Professor Flitwick.  Protection charms all around. The rest of you… let's try to hold out until Albus returns." 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

The small group of teachers and students were nowhere near enough to hold off the army of Deatheaters though. The protection charms and binding spells could only go so far. When Harry's party arrived the Deatheaters were almost into the castle. 

But they all stopped as Voldemort appeared from the throng of Deatheaters, a hooded figure at his side.

"Deatheaters, cease!" He called. They all stopped. Harry stepped forward.

"Where is Ginny?" He yelled. Voldemort smirked.

"Ginny doesn't exist anymore."

"What?" Harry said, heart sinking.

"Not the one you knew anyway. She has joined me." 

"She would never do that!" 

"Virginia…" 

The next few seconds seemed the slowest in Harry's life. He heard Hermione gasp and Ron moan. Even Albus Dumbledore seemed shocked.

Ginny lowered the hood. Her dark hair whipped across her face, eyes staring at Harry.

"This is my Deatheater, Virginia. I have poured my essence into her. She is me, and I am her." 

"Ginny?"

Ginny stepped forward. Voldemort smiled.

"Virginia. You know what you must do."

"No! Ginny, stop!" Ron bellowed. He charged forward, but before he came within five metres of Ginny, she waved a hand and he flew back, knocking several Aurors to the ground. 

"Ginny…? It's me. It's Harry." Harry said, taking a step towards her.

"Ginny, don't do this. Don't let him control you."

"I am not controlled. I am free." Ginny said. She didn't say it loudly but all heard. Harry took another step towards her but light flew from her hand and hit him in the chest. He fell with a cry of pain.

But struggled up. Ginny watched as he stood.

"Ginny, why are you doing this? Why are you doing this for him?"

"I do it for myself."

"Why? We're your friends." Hermione cried. Ginny's eyes snapped to her.

"I do not require friends. All I need is power. And I have it." 

Voldemort smiled and said,

"You see? This darkness was in Virginia all the time. I merely released it."

"LIAR!" Harry screamed. Another wave from Ginny's hand silenced him as slashes cut his face. Blood trickled down his skin. 

"Ginny, stop! Don't do this. We love you Ginny…" Harry gulped, "Ginny… I love you."

Normally, in a story, when the hero tells the heroine that he loves her, everything is alright. Everything goes back to normal. 

But Ginny just laughed cruelly. 

"I love you Ginny!" Harry shouted again. Ginny smiled at him, in a terrifying way.

"Do you still believe in love? After all that has happened around us. After all you have seen, you still believe that love exists?"

"It does. And you know it." Dumbledore told her. Her head snapped to look at him.

"Silence, old man. Love doesn't exist. You can't change things. They are the way they are."

"You don't believe that Ginny."

"SILENCE!" Ginny shrieked. They all stopped. Her eyes blazed.

"If you still believe in love, you are a fool. All there is is pain. And I am the one to cause it." She told them.

"And now… it is the beginning of the end." Laughter bubbled from her throat.

"Prepare yourselves! The end has come… and I am the cause."

The Hogwarts staff and students, and the Order of the Phoenix all stared in horror as the sky fell dark, lightening flashed across the heavens and the sun disappeared.

The end had indeed come. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Oooooh! Exciting stuff, isn't it? Some people seemed confused over exactly what had happened to Ginny. Basically, when Voldemort possessed her in her first year, some of him remained in her. It grew inside her, and now he has let it out. This gives him the power to possess her. 

Funky, huh?

This song is absolutely gorgeous! If you want to download it, e-mail me and I'll send you the website address.

Lotsa luv 

Katie


	12. At The Beginning

Dedicated to aPPle-FrrEAk and Heather Riggs.

Chapter 12: At The Beginning 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I want to be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *__

_At The Beginning - Donna Lewis and Richard Marx_

The Order of the Phoenix quaked as they watched Ginny raised her face to the heavens, letting the rain lash her face. But she stared as there was a thundering of hoof beats.

The Centaurs had come.

Bane rode to Harry and said,

"We will assist you in your battle. Hagrid told us of your plight. We only help to save our home."

"Understood." Dumbledore said. But they stopped as Ginny laughed again.

"You really think that Centaurs can help you now? They are nothing but silly horses."

Several centaurs tightened their bow strings.

"No! Don't shoot her!" Ron said. 

"Why not? I'm the enemy now. And I'm also bored." Ginny stepped forward. Harry gasped and several people screamed as he rose violently, several feet into the air and was dragged forward towards her.

"Come on Harry. Kill me. I'm the thing you fear most. I'm what you're scared of."

"You aren't."

"Well, let's put it this way. Either you kill me, or I kill you." 

"What?" Harry said. He still couldn't believe what was happening. This was Ginny. Ginny…

"You heard what the prophecy said. You kill me or I kill you."

"No… that wasn't about you… that was about _him..."_

"I AM HIM!" Ginny shrieked.

A roll of thunder sounded. Harry fell to the muddy floor, dirt splashing his face. 

"I can't kill you Ginny… I can't…"

Ginny stared at him. He got to his feet.

"I won't." He shouted. She pulled out a wand. 

"Very well. It's my turn then."

She waved her wand and was about to speak the words of the Death Curse. But stopped with a shuddering gasp.

"Virginia, kill him!" Voldemort commanded. She shook herself and tried again. But an unbearable pain shot across her chest. She fell to her knees. Harry stared down at her.

"Get to your feet!" Voldemort shouted. 

Ginny clambered to her feet, trembling. 

"Kill him NOW!"

"I'm trying!" Ginny screamed.

Harry turned briefly to look at Dumbledore. The headmaster nodded. Harry turned to Ginny and smiled.

"Ginny, I can't kill you. But I CAN kill _him." _

And before anyone could move Harry had waved his wand at Voldemort and shouted,

"_AVADA KEDAVRA._"

The green light hit Voldemort and he fell to the ground. At the same moment, the centaurs charged, shooting arrows at the Deatheaters, while the Order and teachers stunned them. 

But the thing that Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Hermione took notice of was the fact that Ginny had also collapsed when Voldemort did. Harry fell to his knees and gathered Ginny up in his arms. 

"Ginny? Ginny, can you hear me?" Her eyes were closed and her skin was pale. He smoothed the hair back from her face.

"Ginny please… talk to me…" 

His voice broke. Hermione buried her head in Ron's shoulder. Dumbledore turned to find Madam Pomfrey.

All around them, the battle continued. The Deatheaters were struggling, but their numbers dwindled. 

And in the midst of a war, Harry Potter knelt in the mud, with the girl he loved. The Boy-Who-Lived wept for the girl who lay motionless in his arms. He rocked back and forward, cradling her limp body in his arms, begging her to awaken. Tears fell from behind his glasses and splashed onto her white skin. 

As the last of the Deatheaters were rounded up, and bound, more people gathered around the pair. Madam Pomfrey pushed through and knelt to feel Ginny's wrist. 

"Take her to the hospital wing." She told Snape and McGonagall. They lifted Ginny up and away from Harry. He knelt in the mud, watching as they took her away. 

"Will she be OK?" He asked Dumbledore, a hysterical edge to his voice.

"I don't know Harry."

"She HAS to be… you're the greatest wizard that ever existed, you have to do something!"

"Harry, it's not that simple…"

"WELL MAKE IT THAT SIMPLE!" Harry yelled. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Please don't shout Harry." Hermione begged.

"We can't just let her die! We can't!" 

"We WON'T!" Bill boomed at him, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him. Harry stared up at the tall man. 

"Bill, look at her… She's so weak…" Ron said. Bill glared at him.

"Just shut up the lot of you! Harry, if you love her as much as you say you do, go to her now. Go and look after her."

"It won't make a difference." Said the cool voice of Draco Malfoy. They all turned and looked at where he stood, bound by a curse. He smirked at them. 

"She'll die. And you know it. Why else would you be so afraid?" 

Ron snapped. Within five seconds he had strode to Malfoy and punched him in the face. Malfoy's face exploded with blood as he fell to the floor and lay in the mud. No one bothered to pick him up. 

But Harry was already inside the castle, walking up to the hospital wing.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *__

When Ginny woke up it was the middle of the night and she was alone. She lay, staring up at then ceiling in an effort to remember what had happened. But as the memories came flooding back to her she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears. 

She sat up and looked around. The hospital wing was full of figures sleeping in bed. She climbed out of bed and reached for the hand mirror on the dressing table. When she saw her pitch-black hair she gasped. Her eyes had returned to normal but her hair had remained black. She stood up and walked down the hospital wing. Most of the people in the beds, she knew. Her family, teachers, fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix. She walked straight out of the hospital wing.

Walking along the silent corridors of Hogwarts at night, Ginny made her way to the entrance hall. Pushing the front doors open, she walked slowly down the steps. Mud squished between her bare toes, along with blood. 

She stood in the midst of what had been a battlefield and stared around. And when a voice spoke behind her she didn't jump.

"You should be resting."

"I can't… there are so many people up there… I can't face them." Harry stood beside her.

"You're cold." 

"I'll survive. Harry, people _died here today. It was my fault…" _

"It was Voldemort." 

"No, you heard him. The darkness is inside me, and it always has been. I can still feel it."

"Ginny, you're tired… you need to get some rest. This isn't the end. It's the beginning. We have the Deatheaters, we can start afresh. It's going to be OK."

Ginny pulled out her wand and cast a sleeping charm. Harry fell to the ground. Ginny covered him with her cloak.

"I'm sorry Harry. But until I can control the darkness, I can't stay here. I don't want to hurt you, or anyone else." She whispered in his ear before turning and walking down the driveway towards Hogsmeade. 

And from his office, Albus Dumbledore watched her go. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *__

When Harry woke up he found Dumbledore sitting by his bed in the Hospital Wing. 

"What… Ginny?"

"She's gone."

"We have to find her." Harry struggled to get up but Dumbledore pushed him back down.  

"She left because she chose to. And when she chooses to come back, she will." 

"But…"

"Harry, do not look for her. She will come back when she is ready." 

Harry fell back. Mrs Weasley came over.

"Hallo, Harry dear."

"Mrs Weasley…"

"Don't worry about Ginny. She can take care of herself." 

Harry didn't reply. He was gazing at the folded cloak on the end of his bed. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *__

_(4 Months Later) _

Harry sat with Ron and Hermione in their new home. Ron and Hermione had married a few weeks previously. Harry had never seen two people more in love.

Fleur had had her baby. A boy. They called him Jack. Bill was extremely proud of his son, and showed off about him at every opportunity. 

Other than that things were as they were. Apart from, the fact that all the Deatheaters were now in Azkaban serving out life sentences. The trials had lasted a while, but all had been found guilty. 

And Ginny was still missing.

Harry had ignored Dumbledore's instructions.  He had Aurors searching for Ginny whenever any of them didn't have any pressing work. It had only been four months. It seemed like four years.

"Harry, are you listening?" Ron asked. Harry shook himself.

"Yeah… No."

"It's OK. Have you been sleeping properly? 

"Not really. Work's been getting on top of me." 

"Tell me about it. I've hardly been home at all this week." Ron grumbled. Hermione elbowed him.

"You love your work."

"Not as much as I love you." Ron smiled at her. Hermione rolled her eyes, but she was smiling anyway. 

Harry watched them argue gently, neither meaning a word. That was what love was. It was passionate and teasing and it was the way they looked at each other.  

He wanted that. But there was only one person he could ever care for like that. And no one knew where she was.  

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *__

When Harry arrived in his cubicle at the Auror Headquarters he found Tonks waiting for him.

"Found a lead on Ginny. A couple of weeks ago a woman fitting her description were seen in the mountains in South France. Any good?"

"That's great Tonks. How's Remus?"

"Fussing like there's bloody tomorrow." 

"He does it because he cares."

"Whatever. Catch ya later."

Remus and Tonks. Now there was an unusual pair. Sensible, reliable, sturdy Remus and clumsy, common Tonks. But there it was again. The warmth of love.

Harry was almost depressed by this. Everyone seemed to be moving on except him. 

But he had no time. He had to make a trip to the south of France. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Not very much going on towards the end there. But next chapter we'll find out where Ginny's scampered off too.

But that doesn't mean Harry will too!

Hee hee.

Someone commented that I seemed to like torturing my characters. HELL YES! Characters are only good when they're experiencing emotion. And I do like to very that emotion.

A lot.

Hope you enjoyed it! 

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie 


	13. Melodies Of Life

Dedicated to summerraven , Faith456 and aPPle-FrrEAk

Chapter 12: Melodies Of Life

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Alone for a while _

_I've been searching through the dark_

_For traces of the love you left_

_Inside my lonely heart_

_To weep while picking up the pieces that remain_

_Melodies of Life_

_Love's lost refrain _

_Our paths they did cross_

_Though I cannot say just why_

_We met, we laughed, we held on fast_

_And then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud, till they unfold_

_In my dearest memories I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone I still believe that you can call_

_Out my name_

_A voice from the past, joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes on and on_

_Melodies of life_

_To the sky above the flying bird_

_Forever and beyond_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Melodies of Life – Emiko Shiratori_

Harry arrived in the mountains that evening. It was getting dark so he called into a hotel and booked a room. The receptionist beamed and handed over the key. He thanked her, and then asked if he had seen anyone of Ginny's description. 

She nodded and said that a girl had moved into the town a few weeks ago. He got an address of her and put his things in his room before going into the tiny street that was the town.

As he knocked on the door he wondered what he would say if it WAS Ginny? What could you say in an event like that?

But as the door opened a black-haired girl stared back at him. 

It wasn't Ginny. Harry sighed in disappointment, before saying sorry, wrong house.

As he sat on the bed in his room, head in hands, he started to wonder… was he doing the right thing? Ginny had left because she wanted to. Was he just interfering, trying to find her when she didn't want to be found? 

He felt he was pushing into her life. But he couldn't stop searching. Because he had meant what he had said on the battlefield. He truly did love her. That was why he was searching for her.  She completed his life. 

Harry lay back and sighed. One more. He would follow one more lead. If it wasn't Ginny… he would go home and wait for her. One more…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

At that moment Ginny was in a small mountain hut on the border of Switzerland. Legs crossed, back straight, eyes closed, she breathed steadily, concentrating on not concentrating. A man in a monk's habit watched her, and a nun stood in the doorway as Ginny meditated. But after a few minutes Ginny's eyes snapped open.

"It's not working."

"You need patience." Ginny shook her head, clearing the negative thoughts. She tried again. The monk and nun watched her with pride. 

She had arrived a few months earlier, begging for help to control her powers. The tiny community of monks and nuns had seen people with gifts before and helped her learn how to achieve peace of mind. But both of the elders agreed that she was very young and her carefree nature was an obstacle in the way of this goal. 

But she was trying hard. She worked at it for hours every day. And when she wasn't, she was helping them grow their food and repair their buildings. They knew her only by the name she had given them. Virginia.

The head monk touched her shoulder and said in a creaking voice,

"Enough today. You eat now. Then help in fields." Both the elders had some limited English in their vocabulary. Ginny nodded and stood, brushing the dust from her simple dress donated by the nuns. 

As she started to pick vegetables from the field the elders stood in a room, watching her through the window. Speaking in their native language, the nun spoke.

"The villagers fear her."

"She will not be here forever. She has family to go home to."

"She is not ready to leave. Her powers are the strongest we have seen. And she can never achieve ultimate peace of mind. She is too young." 

"Virginia knows it. But we both know she will be leaving soon." The nun bowed her head. She too had sensed a change was coming. The monk handed her a piece of paper. 

"This arrived today. There are people searching for her."

"We should tell her."

"We won't though. She must know when the time comes."

"They will be here soon." 

"We must prepare for them." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry woke to the sound of an owl tapping on the window. It was from Tonks.

_Dear Harry,_

_                    New lead. Somewhere in __Switzerland__. Here's the nearest town. Ask around and you might find something. Remus says hello_

_                                                                        Tonks_

Within an hour he was walking along a deserted road, looking for a place to Apparate from. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny was lying in the sleeping bag on the floor of her hut that night. The moon shone through the window onto her black hair. She fingered it gently. 

She had always wanted to change her hair colour. But now she would have done anything to have her familiar red locks back. This hair wasn't the colour of a Weasley. She wasn't a Weasley.

She sighed and rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. She had been here for a few months now. She could almost control her powers. Only when her emotions got too high, did things go wrong. But she felt fine. Maybe it was time to go back. Go and face the music.

No… it wasn't just about facing her family and friends. It was wanting to be with her family and friends. Wanting to be accepted, to be loved. But would they take her back? 

Ginny bit her lip. This was difficult. What if they turned her away? Where would she go? Maybe she could come back here. Help the people as she had done recently. Would they let her stay? She didn't think they would turn her away. These mountain people weren't prejudiced against people who were… different. The way she was different. 

She closed her eyes, wanting to sleep but was too worked up. It was hard to sleep. A bird was tweeting outside her window, the song drilling into her head, disturbing her thoughts. 

Ah, well. As long as she was awake she might as well do something useful. Sitting up, she crossed her legs and began breathing calmly. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry spent the night in a hotel. As he ate the filling breakfast he asked the waiter if there were any newcomers to the village. The waiter shrugged and said that he should ask in the village. Harry thanked him and left.

This village was made up of a few streets. Harry asked some people in the street, but it wasn't until he entered a shop to buy a drink that his search came to any use. He was talking to the shopkeeper, an elderly woman, when she suggested he try the mountain camp. 

"People come and go there. Strange people." 

"Have you ever seen this girl?" Harry pulled a picture of Ginny out of his pocket. The lady frowned.

"She has black hair now, not red." Harry said. The lady's face broke into a withered smile.

"Yes! She lives up on mountain. You take food up. They need food." She handed him a large basket of food. A readymade excuse to go up there. Harry smiled.

"Thank you."

"Luck to you." She wheezed. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

As Harry trundled up the mountain path, the elders saw him coming. They glanced at each other. Both knew that this was no food deliverer. 

Harry gave a nervous bow to the pair. They returned the gesture and she took the food. He looked at Harry carefully. 

"Name?"

"Harry… Harry Potter." 

"Ah. Yes. You come with me, Harry Potter." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny was in the kitchen, preparing a meal with some of the nuns. She stirred the dough, adding flour every now and again. The nuns were all friendly. Most were elderly, but a few were younger. Ginny got along with these ones better. They were jolly and enjoyed talking with her. She didn't think the life of a nun would suit them. 

 The monk entered and they stopped. 

"Virginia. Someone to see you."

"Me?"

"Ginny?" 

Her heart froze. Her mouth become dry and her eyes widened. Standing in the doorway was Harry James Potter.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

CLIFFHANGER!  MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

I'm so nasty! ^_^

Anywayz, review please!


	14. Things I'll never Say

Dedicated to Isulith, Melissa, Ana Morales and Suga Gurl.

Chapter 14: Things I'll Never Say

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

_Because I know you worth it_

_You're worth this, yeah_

_If I could say what I wanna say_

_I'd say I wanna blow you away_

_Be with you every night_

_Am I squeezing you to tight?_

_If I could say what I wanna see_

_I wanna see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_I guess I'm wishing my life away_

_On these things I'll never say_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Things I'll Never Say – Avril Lavigne_

"H-Harry…" The elder took the others out of the room, leaving them alone. 

"Ginny… I can't believe it's you!" After all this searching, all the false leads, he was actually with her at last. 

"What are you doing here, Harry?"

"I came to find you. I've been looking for months." 

"Oh…" 

An awkward silence fell upon them. Harry decided to try and break it.

"Everyone misses you."

"How… how are they all?" 

"Well. Ron and Hermione are married. Fleur has had her baby. A boy called Jack. Remus and Tonks are together. That's pretty much it. But they do miss you." 

"I miss them." She whispered, fiddling with a towel. 

"Then come back."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… I can't. I'm still trying to control the power. I'm getting better. But I'm not completely safe."

"Best as can be." Said the nun elder. Ginny looked at her. She hadn't noticed her come in.

"What?"

"You best. Keep trying, get better. Should go home." 

"Not yet, please. Soon." Ginny promised. Harry frowned.

"How soon is soon?"

"When I feel I can face them." 

"But you'll keep in contact?"

"Yes.  Send me an owl, and I'll reply. But don't tell the others where I am. My brothers'll try and drag me home." 

"OK. But soon?"

"Yes." 

They stood in silence. Awkward silence.

"So… how did you find this place?" Harry asked.

"I read about it at Hogwarts. Not many people know it's here. I found this book in library, and it mentioned this shelter."

"What is it?"

"People trying to get away. They come here for help. These are some of the very few muggles who know we exist. They say our gifts are from God. They have a sort of meditation. It helps me control the magic." 

"We've been so worried."

"The things I said and did… Harry, I didn't know if they were going to accept me back. I still don't. I hurt people. People died because of me." 

"Of course we'll accept you. We love you, Ginny." Ginny bit her lip and turned away.

"Before… when we were fighting… I made fun of you. I said such hateful things. I slept with Draco Malfoy. I got possessed by Voldemort _again._ I hurt my family, my friends… And when you said that you loved me I scorned you. I called Professor Dumbledore an old fool!"

"You slept with Malfoy?" Harry said, his voice going curiously high. 

"Um… yeah. The night before they took me."

"Oh… OK. But you were under the influence of a potion."

"Yeah. Believe me Harry; I don't know what came over me." His voice still high he said,

"No worries…"

"You're upset."

"No! Well…"

"The word you're looking for is yes. But it didn't mean anything. It was… a mistake." 

Ginny walked Harry down to the mountain path that led to the village. He turned to her.

"Ginny, about what happened… with Malfoy…"

"We'll talk about it when we get back. Right now I just need to-"

"OK. When you get back." He smiled at her.

And before she could say anything he had kissed her. Just for a moment, his lips had pressed against hers. And then he had disapparated. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

He apparated back to England the next day. When he arrived at the Burrow that afternoon, he kept his word to Ginny and didn't say anything about her.

"Harry dear, are you quite alright? You're very quiet." Molly said anxiously. Harry grinned and nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Jet lag."

"No luck?" Harry was spared having to lie by baby Jack's wails. Fleur picked him and started to rock him.

"He needs feeding." She told them, unbuttoning her shirt. Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Charlie all stood up, red-faced and made various loud excuses, leaving the room.

"Honestly Ron, what are you going to be like when we have babies?" Hermione exasperatedly, following them into the kitchen to make tea. Ron stared at her.

"What do you mean? We're having babies?"

"Don't… don't you want a child?" Hermione said, putting down the kettle and staring at him. The others began to feel that this situation was even more uncomfortable than the one in the living room. 

"Why do we need a kid? We've got each other." Ron said. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You don't want children?"

"Not really. I mean, I always had so many siblings I'm fed up with families. Maybe later on though." 

They all jumped as Hermione slammed the kettle down.

"Fine!" She said angrily. Ron grabbed her wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"You're so insensitive Ronald Weasley!" She shrieked. 

"Hermione…"  

"Don't 'Hermione' me, you insensitive, selfish prat! You never discussed this with me!" 

"It never came up in conversation! Why are you so upset? You never mentioned children before!"

"Well, it's about two weeks too late for that Ron! I'm already pregnant!"

Shocked silence. The other tried to creep out of the room, but it was desperately tempting to hear what happened next.

"P-pregnant?" Ron stammered. Hermione glared at him defiantly.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"This is brilliant!"

"Ye- What?" Hermione said, doing a perfect double-take. "But you just said-"

"Forget what I just said! My god… you're pregnant?"

"But you said that you didn't want them yet!"

"That was before. This is now! This is bloody brilliant!" 

"Ron, please explain this to me. A moment ago you didn't want children. And now you do?"

"Well yeah! I just figured that you didn't. You know, what with having to put up with all of my family."

"Should we feel insulted?" Fred whispered. Ron and Hermione ignored him. 

"Then why did you say it?" Hermione demanded.

"Dunno really. I just always presumed I wouldn't want kids."

"When he was five, he presumed that Ginny was adopted because she was girl. Took her down to the village in her pushchair, trying to find her real family." George said knowledgeably. Ron glared at him, then took Hermione's hands in his.

"Hermione, I DO want children. Which, I guess is kinda convenient, since you're pregnant." He added as an afterthought. 

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Mrs Weasley shrieked, standing in the door way with Fleur, who still had her shirt unbuttoned. Bill stood behind them grinning. The other guys in the room glanced at the three of them, then turned away blushing. Fleur rolled her eyes and did up her shirt. 

"Um… yes?" Hermione whispered. Before she could say another word she was being hugged so tightly, she was in danger of suffocating. Ron's brothers all patted him on the back, talking loudly. Harry smiled. Well, that was one thing to write to Ginny about. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Ginny smiled as Hedwig landed on the windowsill of her bedroom. 

_Dear Ginny,_

_                        Big news first. Hermione's pregnant! You should have seen Ron's face when she told him. It was absolutely priceless! _

_I haven't told them that I found you. Just in case you were wondering. But your mum is frantic. She's distracted with Hermione at the moment. But that won't keep her busy for long. _

_It's weird. Now that I'm actually writing to you I can't think of a word to say. Just hurry home, OK? Your apparition license is updated, so you can come back whenever you want._

_                                                            Love, Harry._

_PS: can you give Hedwig a drink? She's flown a pretty long way._

Ginny patted Hedwig and poured water in a bowl for her. As she stroked the owl's downy feathers, she looked back at the letter.

Maybe it was time.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A week later Harry joined the Weasley's in their back garden for Sunday dinner.

Ron fussed over Hermione, giving her cushions, pouring her drinks. Hermione looked at him crossly.

"I'm pregnant, Ron, not made of glass."

"Just making sure you and my little guy are OK. Or possibly girl." He said quickly as Hermione raised her eyebrows dangerously. Harry laughed. Jack lay on his rug on the grass, with Bill as he tickled his son. 

Fred, George, Charlie and Mr Weasley were happily discussing the Quidditch match they were planning to play after dinner. 

But it was as Harry who noticed her first. He stood up and the others fell silent, looking towards the gate, where a black-haired, pale-skinned woman stood. Ginny gave a nervous smile.

"Room for a Prodigal Daughter?" She asked. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ooh, I'm doing far too many of those at the moment.

Only a few more chapters left. And I have to say, I've quite enjoyed this fic. I just started writing it on a spur; I had no idea where it would go.

And I have to give a HUGE thank you to all of my reviewers! I have been taking exams for the past two weeks. I posted a new chapter last Wednesday. On Friday, I checked my e-mails for my new reviews and found 35 in my inbox. After a whole load of exams, that really cheers you up. I both read and appreciated every single one!

I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! 

*Ahem*, anyway… someone asked what Ginny's powers where. Basically, she absorbed all of Voldemort's powers when he got killed. So she has twice as much power, and can't control it all. I just realised that I never actually explained that, did I? Oops. 

I promise Ginny/Harry action next chapter! And now I'm gonna stop typing, before this author's note ends up longer than the chapter.

Oh, but first, did anyone see the Simpson's episode, with J.K.Rowling? How funny was that?! Lisa asks her, "What happens to Harry Potter in the end?"

"He grows up and marries you. Is that what you want to hear?"

"…Yes!" 

Pure genius. Although, Tony Blair is SO not that cool! I live in England, I KNOW that he isn't that cool! 

OK. Gonna stop talking now. Feel free to e-mail me! 

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	15. It Is You I Have Loved

Dedicated to lightprincess and aPPle-FrrEAk

Chapter 15:  It Is You (I Have Loved)

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_There is something that I see_

_In the way you look at me_

_There's a smile_

_There's a truth in your eyes_

_But an unexpected way _

_On this unexpected day_

_Could it be this I where I belong?_

_It is you I have loved all along_

_It's no more mystery_

_It is finally clear to me_

_You're the home my heart searched for_

_So long_

_It is you I have loved all along_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_It is you (I have loved) – Dana Glover_

Complete silence.

Ginny bit her lip, watching in utter fear as her family and friends stared at her. No one moved. She decided to make the first move.

"I know I shouldn't have run off. And I'm sorry, all of you. I've been so terrible to you all. But I'm really truly sorry. I don't have an excuse for what I did, and I'm not going to make one up. And if you want me to go, I will. But Harry said I should come back and I said I would but not at that time. And I wanted to come back so much. But I was so afraid you wouldn't want me here, and I understand if you don't."

"Ginny, you're babbling." Hermione said matter-of-factly, getting to her feet. She crossed to the younger girl and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're home." Hermione whispered. Everyone descended on Ginny, hugging her all at once. Except Harry, he stepped back and watched them, joy rising up inside of him.

Ginny was in tears by the time they had all sat down. She took the chair next to Harry's and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Harry… thanks for getting me to come home!" She gasped between sobs. He hugged her back.

"What, was I just supposed to leave you there?"

"You KNEW where she was?"

"Yes. But she asked me not to tell you. She wanted to sort herself out before coming back." Harry explained. Fred slapped Harry on the back.

"It's OK. Everything's sorted itself out now anyway." Ginny grinned and yawned suddenly. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I just apparated over from Switzerland."

"Don't be silly. Go and get some sleep." Mrs Weasley said, pushing Ginny towards the house. She disappeared and all of the Weasley's turned to look at Harry. 

"Why didn't you tell us where she was?"

"I can't believe it!"

"We were panicking and you didn't even tell us!"

"Hey! She didn't want me to, OK? She needed time, so I gave it to her. She was scared that you lot would either show up and drag her home, or she'd come back and find you didn't want her. Just give me a break." Harry said defensively. Fleur nodded.

"Yes. Harry, you did right. And they all know it." She said, glancing around at the family. They grudgingly nodded and apologised. Harry glanced at his watch.

"I've got work to do. I'll see you all later."

He disapparated. Fleur looked around at her family.

"You should all be ashamed! He brings back your daughter and you shout at him!" She continued in her furious tone in a stream of French. Hermione, who could understand, flushed to bright red. They all glanced at her and she shook her head.

"There's no way I'm going to repeat that!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It wasn't until a week later that Harry saw Ginny again. Moody had kept him busy with all of his work. Harry was in Diagon Alley, picking up something food for Hedwig, when he ran into Ginny outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

She blushed and smiled. For a few moments they stood awkwardly.

"I was going to come and see you." Harry offered as a conversation starter.

"Same here. To see you, I mean." Why was this so awkward? It shouldn't be. Harry cleared his throat.

"How are you?"

"Good. Getting back into the swing of things. I've opened the shop again."

"Oh, that's great."

"How have you been, Harry?"

"OK, I guess. Busy, with work and everything." 

"Oh, OK." Ginny nodded, and then said, "Well, I'd better be-"

"Yeah, me too…" 

Harry had walked forward a few steps, but then stopped, turned and ran after Ginny.

"Ginny!"

She turned, face hopeful. Harry took a deep breath.

"Ginny… have dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes! I mean… that would be great."

"I'll pick you up at seven? Is a restaurant alright with you?" 

"That sounds good. I'll… see you tonight?"

"Yeah. Tonight."

Ginny smiled, and then continued to walk down the street. But she stopped dead after a few minutes.

"What am I going to wear?" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Harry stood in front of his mirror, trying to do his tie. The Weasley brothers watched in amusement. Harry gave an angry groan and threw the tie down in frustration. Hermione came and saw them laughing at him. She rolled her eyes and crossed to him, doing the tie. 

"Harry, you have to relax. You see Ginny all the time."

"Yes but this time she's not just Ginny. She's my date. Ginny's my date." Harry said, panic rising in his voice. Ron chortled.

"Don't worry mate. Where are you taking her?"

"A London restaurant."

"Ooh, classy. Hey Harry, can I date you next time?" George asked. Fred pushed him.

"Hey! Harry and I have a date set for Tuesday. You'll just have to wait." 

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. Hermione finished doing the tie and stepped back.

"There. You look great."

"As good as me?" Ron asked. Hermione glanced him up and down. He was wearing a Chudley Cannons shirt and torn jeans.

"He looks well groomed. You look… comfortable." Hermione said tactically. While Ron tried to figure this statement out, Harry pulled on his jacket. 

"I'd better get going. Oh, and guys?"

They all turned to look at him, as he prepared to disapparate.

"Get the hell out of my apartment!" He said, grinning.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny pulled on the new robes she had finished that day, especially for this dinner. She glanced in the mirror. At least the robes looked good. Ginny ran a brush through her black hair. She had considered dying it back to red. But she knew it wouldn't be real and she if she couldn't have old hair back, she would keep her new hair. 

She bit her lip and tied her hair back into a ponytail. She was going on a date with Harry! She felt mixed feelings of sickness and excitement at the thought. 

Kara sat on her perch, hooting happily. Ginny stroked her smooth head and fed her an owl treat. There was a knock at the door.

Harry rocked back and forward on his feet nervously. But as the door opened and he saw Ginny, his mouth dropped open.

Her robes were pure white, with a low neckline. They were sleeveless and trimmed with golden thread. 

"Uh…" Was all Harry could muster from his vocabulary. Ginny giggled nervously.

"I hope that's a good 'uh'."

"Yeah. Very good 'uh'." Harry grinned. Ginny picked her bag up off the table and turned to him.

"I'm ready."

"Great. You look wonderful, Ginny."

"You too. Did Hermione do your tie for you?"

"What? How-?"

"Oh, please. Like you could do it!"

"Hey!" Harry said. Ginny shrugged.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny stared around at the restaurant. It was extravagantly decorated. Harry smiled at her look of awe.

"I know the owner. It usually takes months to get a reservation here."

"It's… beautiful." Ginny mumbled. She looked at Harry and smiled. He cleared his throat and asked,

"So what have you been up to lately?"

"Just… getting back into things. I'm trying to find some assistants to help me in the shop."

"How come?" 

"Well, Sara was killed. The others…Thomas, Jack, Annabelle, Rebecca and Kathleen… they didn't want to stay. I can understand it. They were afraid. Their boss had been possessed by the Dark Lord. It's understandable that they didn't want to come back."

"It wasn't your fault. They shouldn't have-"

"It doesn't matter. I can hire new people." Harry sat back in his chair, surveying her from across the table. Ginny took a bite of her salad, and glanced up at him.

"What are you staring at?"

"I was just thinking…"

"What about?"

"You. And me. I just can't believe how amazing you are."

"Oh, I can." Ginny joked. Harry leant forward, and took her hand across the table.

"Ginny, you are the most wonderful person I have ever met." 

"Harry, you don't have to say those things."

Now it was Harry's turn to look confused. Ginny smiled at the look on his face.

"All that time… I thought that I was maybe in love with Draco Malfoy. No, let me finish. This is a hard thing to say, so just let me get it out."

She took a deep breath and continued,

"When you came to the mountains that day… I was terrified. And then you kissed me, and it was like none of it mattered. Because it's about you. It's always been about you. Ever since that day at the party, and I thought you would never feel about me the way I feel about you, I just can't stop thinking about you. It is you I have loved all along. No one else. Just you."

She stopped and looked up at him. After a few seconds she said,

"Ok. Now you go."

"… Do you want to go back to my place?" Harry asked, a twinkle in his eye.

Ginny smiled.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Later that night Harry watched Ginny sleeping. Her pale skin was almost luminous next to her black hair. Harry just gazed at her.

She was so beautiful. 

And she was his. 

He loved her beyond anything. 

Ginny's eyes flickered and opened. She smiled as she saw him looking at her.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I just wanted to stay like this forever. Going to sleep means having to wake up tomorrow."

"Who knew you were such a hopeless romantic?" Ginny laughed. She laid her head on his bare chest and yawned. Harry stroked her hair absently.

"I love you Ginny."

"I love you too." She said sleepily. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I know, fluff-o-matic. But I, too, am I hopeless romantic. 

There's still one more chapter to come, so please come back! I both read and appreciate every single review.

I'm very tempted to go against my firm beliefs of Ron/Hermione, and write a Remus/Hermione. I still love Ron/Hermione, but I need to explore my writing abilities. Anyone think I should? No point in writing something if no one wants to read it! 

Also, feel free to check out my live journal! The address is in my Bio. 

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


	16. Come What May

Dedicated to everyone who reviewed this fic!

Chapter 16:  Come What May

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_Want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

_Listen to my heart_

_Can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything_

_Seasons may change, winter to spring_

_But I'll love you_

_Until the end of time_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you_

_Until my dying day_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

_Come What May – Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman: From Moulin Rouge_

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginny screamed. Harry bit his lip.

"Hold on, Ginny! You're doing great!"

"It hurts so much!" Ginny whimpered.

"Just a little bit longer!"

"Make it stop!" Ginny begged. 

Hermione flopped back onto the pillow. Ron stroked her hair. 

"Are you OK?" He asked her concernedly. She nodded. The contractions were getting worse. Ginny stared at her bruised hand. 

"Jesus, Hermione! You nearly killed me! Did you have to squeeze so hard?" She said. Harry hugged her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm the one giving birth here! Ginny muttered, rubbing her tender hand. 

The doctor poked a head into the room.

"How are you doing, Mrs Weasley?"

"I'm trying to squeeze a human being out of my-"

"Great! We're fine, thank you doctor." Ron interrupted. The doctor left and Hermione glared at Ron. 

"Why did you have to say that?"

"He has the drugs. We've got to be nice to him." Ron pointed out. Harry and Ginny excused themselves. The rest of the Weasley's were waiting outside. Fred stared at Ginny's swollen hand.

"Wow. Those contractions must be pretty bad." 

They settled down to wait. Hermione had been in labour for 13 hours already. Mrs Weasley, Charlie, Fleur, Bill and Jack had gone home for some rest. Ginny smiled at Harry.

"The miracle of creation is taking it's time, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it."

"I hope it won't take me that long."

"You? Nah. The baby'll just jump out of you." 

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, if it has any sense, it'll want to come out and be with you."

"Oh, that's sweet. What do you want?"

"About eight hours sleep." Harry joked. Ginny smiled.

"Go ahead. I'll wake you if anything happens." He closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes. Ginny, Fred, George and Mr Weasley played exploding snap for a while. George grinned at Ginny.

"How long before you're having a baby, Ginny?"

"I haven't even considered it yet."

"What about sleeping beauty?" Fred asked, nodding at Harry. Ginny glanced at Harry and smiled softly.

"We haven't really discussed it. I don't even know if Harry wants to get married. He's got his career to concentrate on. And I'm getting into my work again. I've got a branch opening in Paris in two months, so I'll be over there for a couple of months, setting that up. Everything's just too hectic to consider children, or marriage."

"Angelina and I are sorted, at least." Fred said. They stared at him.

"What's going on with you two?" George asked.

"Well, we're going to move in together in a couple of months. She wants to settle in at her new job first. We'll see how it goes from there."

George and Alicia Spinnet were already engaged and living together. Ginny put down her last card, just as the doctor rushed in.

"The baby's born." Ginny woke Harry and the doctor said,

"Both mother and child are OK. It's a girl." 

"Oh, that's wonderful! Fred, Floo home and get your mother. Can we see them?"

"Come right through." The doctor said.

Hermione was lying in bed, holding a tiny bundle. Ginny peeked at it.

"Oh, she's beautiful Hermione!" 

"Isn't she just?" Ron said fondly, kissing Hermione's head. Hermione was crying.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know! She's… she's just so… so perfect…" Hermione sobbed. Ron hugged his wife.

"Get some sleep. I'll watch her."

"But she doesn't have a name! She can't go to sleep without a name!" Hermione wailed. The baby started to scream too. 

"Hermione, we'll give her a name! Calm down!" Hermione sniffled, nodding. Ron considered.

"What about Jenny?"

"I don't like it." Hermione said. Ron rolled his eyes.

"You think of one then."

"Courtney."

"No, that's evil!" Ginny protested. Hermione looked mortally offended.

"My mother is called Courtney." 

"Oh…" Ginny blushed. Ron picked up the baby.

"No, she doesn't look like a Courtney."

"Emma." Said Harry. They looked at him and he shrugged.

"I just like the name Emma."

"That's perfect!" Hermione gasped. Harry looked stunned. Ron grinned and kissed the baby's head.

"Emma Weasley. She's Emma Weasley." Hermione was bawling again. The nurse came in and shooed them all out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Ginny and Harry got back to their flat, above the shop, Harry asked,

"Do you have the dates set for going to Paris?"

"Six weeks this Saturday."

"I'm gonna miss you, Weasley."

"Same here Potter." Ginny said, punching him lightly in the stomach. She started to make spaghetti while Harry read the letter from Hedwig. 

"Interesting letter?"

"Not really. Just work stuff. Hang on…" He read the bottom of the letter. Ginny stopped and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm being promoted!"

"That's fantastic!"

"I'm junior manager of the Auror floor. Moody's junior manager."

"Oh, Harry, congratulations!" She kissed him and he hugged her. 

"Ginny, this is brilliant. You opening a new branch, me being promoted… life just can't get better!"

"We'll see. Maybe this is only the beginning! We could get a proper house. I mean, I like this flat and everything, but I'd like some more room really. Something in the village, maybe."

"Really? You want to get a house?" Harry asked. 

Ginny shrugged.

"Nothing huge. A cottage maybe. Just a proper home." 

"Where did this come from? You've never said anything about this before." 

"Hey, we're not getting any younger! We can't spend the rest of our lives in this flat."

"Ginny, you're twenty-two! You're going to live for a very long time. Tell you what, when you come back from Paris we'll have a look around and see what's available, OK?"

"OK." Ginny said, feeling a bit foolish. She turned back to the dinner.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny stared around at the Paris branch. This was… amazing. White walls and furniture, mirrors from all angles. It looked fantastic.  She smiled at the manager.

"It's brilliant!"

"I am so glad you approve. We are so glad to have you here, Miss Weasley."

"Oh, call me Ginny. I just can't believe how great it looks in here. We open in three weeks?"

"Yes. I have made reservations for you in a nearby hotel. I hope it suits your needs."

"I'm sure it will." 

The hotel _was_ nice. Ginny collapsed onto the bed and started a letter to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_Paris__ is beautiful! The shop looks great too. How's work? Did Moody give you anything hard to do yet? Don't work too hard, OK? I don't want to come home in a month and find you ill. _

_Maybe we should come to Paris on holiday next year! I'm sure you would love it here. Anyway, please write soon. I miss you_

_                                                Love Ginny_

She attached it to an owl and watched the bird fly away before goin to sleep. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Hermione and Harry sat in the kitchen of Ron and Hermione's house. Ron was at work. Harry smiled nervously at Hermione.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful Harry. Not quite what she was expecting."

"I know. She wants a house. But a proposal is a step in that direction, right?" Harry slipped the ring into his pocket. Hermione smiled.

"Well, I don't think she'll turn you down."

"I hope not. I was going to buy her a house for a wedding present."

Hermione laughed and got up as Emma started to wail. As Hermione rocked her baby, she said,

"How are you going to do it?"

"Going to surprise her. I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow." 

"Heaven help us, Harry Potter can be romantic!" Hermione laughed. Harry looked insulted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hmm. Sixth year. An incidence with some Hufflepuff girl."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that when a girl says I like you, you're not supposed to turn bright red and run away?"

Hermione just laughed again. Ron apparated into the room and kissed her.

"Hey Harry. And how's my beautiful baby girl?" He cooed, taking Emma from his wife and kissing her head.

"Ron, Harry is going to propose to Ginny!" Ron very nearly dropped Emma. Hermione seized the baby and frowned at her husband. 

"You're doing what?

"Proposing to Ginny…"

"That's bloody brilliant!"

"You mean it?" Harry, said heart rising. Ron nodded and swung Emma around.

"Isn't that great, Emma? Auntie Ginny's going to get married!"

"She still has to say yes."

"She will." Ron said confidently. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"She'll say yes." Molly confirmed. Harry laughed.

"I'm glad everybody's so certain about this."

"What else would she say? She's been in love with you since… I don't know when!" Arthur said, slapping Harry on the back. Remus and Tonks grinned at him.

"Nervous?" Remus asked.

"Bloody terrified!"

"Good. This is the biggest decision of your life." Percy said, drying a mug his mother passed to him.

"Perhaps I should rethink the whole plan. Find a different way to do it." Harry mused. Molly shook her head and Tonks said,

"Are you kidding me? That's every girls dream! It's so romantic. Unlike this daft bugger, who wouldn't know romantic if it bit him on the backside." She said, elbowing Remus in the side. He laughed and told Harry,

"You're making us all look bad!" He turned to Tonks.

"And as for you, what do you do that deserves romance?"

"PLEASE don't answer that question." Hermione said, covering Emma's ears. Tonks laughed and hugged Remus.

"I love him really. But he's more fun when he's annoyed." Remus raised an eyebrow. 

Fred and George looked at Bill. Bill nodded.

"Harry, as I am the oldest Weasley brother, I have been nominated to give you the 'talk'."

"The 'talk'?" Harry asked, frowning in confusion. 

"Yes. I made notes." Bill said proudly. Fleur laughed as Jack crawled over the floor, chasing Crookshanks. Bill drew out a piece of paper.

"Ahem… Harry, my brothers and I regret to inform you that if you cause any pain and/or sorrow to our youngest sibling, Virginia Weasley, we shall not hesitate to cause you intense pain." He passed Harry a list.

"On the list we have written our chosen method of causing you pain. As you can see, not all of them are magical. There are quite a few physical methods in there too. I would also like to take this opportunity to congratulate Fred and George of their imaginative use of kitchen cutlery."

Fred and George beamed proudly. Harry scanned the list.

"Ron! You wouldn't really do that to me would you?"

"Excuse me? I haven't finished the 'talk'." Bill said huffily. He cleared his throat and said,

"And in conclusion we would like to welcome you to the family and congratulate you on this specials occasion."

He bowed and they applauded him, in a slightly mocking manner. Hermione took the list and her eyes widened.

"RON!"

"This is what you're letting yourself in for mate." Ron muttered as Hermione berated him on his specific torture method.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny entered her hotel room the next evening, yawning. Another hard day at work. Still, two weeks and she'd be home again. 

But as she entered the room she froze. On her bed was an envelope. Hesitantly, she opened it. 

_My Virginia,_

_In your wardrobe awaits your outfit. In the vase awaits your rose._

_At 7 o' clock, go down to the street. Your carriage awaits you._

She frowned and glanced at the clock. 6:45. Crossing to the wardrobe, she opened it to reveal the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. Sky blue, gold trimming and matching shoes. 

Ginny smiled as she pulled on the dress. Who was doing this? The only person she could think of was Harry, but he was in England. And everyone knew that Harry wasn't really this romantic. The occasional gesture maybe. But this? No way. Ever since that incident with the Hufflepuff girl…

Collecting the blue white rose from the vase, she placed it in her hair and went down to the street. A white carriage awaited her on the street. The driver jumped down to help her up.

"Where are we going?"

He smiled but didn't answer. Ginny sat in the carriage as it drove through the streets of Paris. 

Eventually the carriage stopped and Ginny looked out of the window.

"What the-"

They were at the Eiffel Tower. Ginny smiled. She had been dying to visit the tower since she had arrived in Paris but had never had the time. As she stepped out of the carriage a white platform appeared at the base of the Tower. She turned to the carriage driver.

"What do I do?" He pointed to the white platform. 

Hesitantly she stepped onto it. Instantly, it rose gently into the air. The wind had stopped as she floated to the top of the tower. 

On the ledge at the top of the tower the platform stopped. Ginny stepped onto the ledge and looked around. Waiting at the other end of the ledge stood Harry.

"Harry…"

He turned to her and smiled.

"You look beautiful." 

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, of course.

"You should have told me you were coming! I would have met you-" 

He stepped to her and placed a finger on her lips. 

"Don't say a word."

He cleared his throat, looking nervous.

"Ginny… I love you. More than anything or anyone. You mean the world to me. We have the rest of our lives together and I only want to spend it with you. I never knew it was possible to feel like this. I want to give you everything. So… will you marry me?"

Ginny's mouth opened in shock. She stared at Harry. His solemn green eyes were fixed on hers. She took a deep breath and let it out. Harry's eyes fell to his shoes.

"Yes." 

Harry's head snapped up. She was staring at him, as if unable to believe what she had just said.

"W-What?" He stuttered.

"Yes." Ginny repeated, sounding a bit surer than she looked. 

"You'll marry me?"

"Yes! Yes!" Ginny cried and Harry hugged her tightly, swinging her around. She was crying out loud now. Harry kissed her face over and over again, unable to believe it. 

After a few minutes the shock wore off and he held her at arms length.

"My god, I love you." He murmured. Fumbling in his pocket he pulled out a blue velvet box. Ginny gasped as she saw the ring.

"Oh, Harry, it's beautiful!" He slipped it onto her finger. She made a noise halfway between a sob and laugh. 

"You did all this?" She said, gesturing the dress and around her at the Eiffel Tower.

"Yes. Do you like it?"

"I love it! I never knew you were so romantic!"

"You heard about the Hufflepuff, didn't you?" Harry said, looking disgruntled.

"Yes. Oh my god, Harry… we're going to get married!"

"I know. I can't believe it!"

"I can't either." She looked up at him. Harry smiled.

"I love you Ginny." 

"You already said that."

"And I'm going to say it again. And everyday after that. And forever. Come what may, I'm going to tell you every single day that I love you."

But before he could say another word, she was kissing him and he couldn't say anything. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

(A year later.)

"Oh, that was beautiful!" Molly wept as she took her seat at the table. Arthur smiled at his wife.

"It was a lovely ceremony, wasn't it?" 

"And so tastefully done!" Remus confirmed. Tonks laughed. 

"Not many people could have pulled off that many flowers in such a small church." 

They stopped talking as Ginny and Harry entered the room. Ginny was blushing beautifully and Harry looked rather uncomfortable in his suit. As they took their seats everyone applauded. Molly leant over to kiss Ginny's cheek.

"You looked so beautiful, darling! Absolutely gorgeous!" Ginny's smile grew wider, if that was possible. Harry laughed and kissed his wife.

"You're not a Weasley anymore, Gin."

"I know. I'm Virginia Potter. Look, even have matching hair!" She put her head next Harry's so the black hair was pressed into each other. 

After the meal the lead singer of the Weird Sisters nodded towards Harry.

"Come on Ginny, we're supposed to dance the first one." Ginny stood, picking up the edge of her dress so she wouldn't trip. Hermione and Ron also stood, as did Remus and Tonks. As Harry and Ginny started to dance cameras went off in all directions. Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. 

Soon other couples had joined them on the dance floor. Several dances later Molly claimed Harry for a dance and Ginny discovered that she was required to dance with each of her brothers and her father. She laughed as Fred seized Tonks' hand and pulled her onto the dance floor where they both made over exaggerated dancing gestures. Remus and Angelina watched, laughing. A heavily pregnant Fleur pulled Bill into a dance while Jack sat proudly 'guarding' Emma. 

As Harry took her hand for another dance she decided to tell him. 

"Harry…"

"Yes, Gin?" He said, smiling down at her. She took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." He froze and stared at her. The dancers continued around them.

"H-how?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to go into that?"

"No. When did you find out?"

"A couple of days ago."

"That's…" she closed her eyes, "brilliant!" She opened them again. He was grinning madly.

"Really?"

"Of course! That's bloody fantastic!"

"I don't think we should tell the others yet."

"No. We'll do it later. After the honeymoon."

"Yeah." Ginny said, as they started to dance again. "Later. Not like we're going anywhere in a hurry. I was afraid you'd freak out or something. But we'll get by, won't we Harry?" She looked up at him.

"Of course we will. Come what may. We'll get by."

The End

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! 

I hope the chapter was pleasing. Fluffy, I know, but I can never resist adding fluff at the end. 

As for the whole proposing on top of the Eiffel Tower thing. I just had to do it! Wasn't really my idea though. Someone I know asked his girlfriend's boss if he could give her the day off. The boss said yes and the boyfriend took her to Paris for the day, and then proposed to her on top of the Eiffel Tower! I just thought it was so romantic; I had to put it in here! (She said yes, by the way.) 

Anyway, I have to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! I just love you all so much!

I had a lot of response to the Remus/Hermione fic and most of it was negative. Looking back now, I realise it wasn't a good idea. Because I have discovered a new fave couple! Remus/Tonks! How adorable is that? I've already written one fic with them called 'See the Sun'.

So thank you to you all! You've been supportive, not to mention patient with this fic. You're amazing people!

Lotsa luv 'n' huggles

Katie


End file.
